Frozen Darkness
by Luutje19
Summary: Het tweede jaar breekt aan voor London en Lulu. Opnieuw komen ze oog in oog te staan met de gevaren van de toverwereld. De Geheime Kamer wordt geopend en London en Lulu worden beide een slachtoffer, maar hoe? Een komt oog in oog te staan met Voldemort, de ander met de dood...
1. Dumbledore Manor

**POV London**

* * *

De hele zomer was werkelijk geweldig. Ik genoot van de felle zon. Londen city was geweldig om in te shoppen samen met Lulu. We waren buurmeisjes van elkaar dus zo moeilijk was het niet om bij elkaar op bezoek te gaan.

Iemand die veel in huize Perkamentus te zien was was professor Sneep. Ik ontweek hem een beetje vanwege vorig jaar. Ik was een beetje bang voor hem om eerlijk te zijn.

'Kom Lulu we gaan het is nog maar een week tot de zomervakantie afgelopen is, ik wil de uitverkoop niet missen', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ja, wacht even', hoorde ik van boven.

Ik stond te wachten en plotseling zag ik een zwarte mantel verdwijnen. Ik was benieuwd wie het was. Al hoopte ik niet dat het Sneep was. Maar mijn nieuwsgierigheid won het van mijn angst en ik liep er achteraan. Ik grimaste. Het was Sneep.

Ik deed alsof ik mezelf in een van de spiegels bekeek. Ik had een stro hoed op en een zonnebril, verder had ik een cool kort spijkerbroekje aan en daarover een wit t-shirt met korte mouwen.

'Je ziet er leuk uit', zei Sneep toen plotseling. Hij stond vlak achter me. Ik schrok. Ik was zo druk bezig geweest met mijn uiterlijk dat ik hem niet eens dichterbij hoorde komen.

'Bedankt, heeft u het niet warm in die mantel?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Nee, ik ben er wel aan gewend', zei Sneep. 'Oké ik ben zo ver, oh hallo professor Sneep', zei Lulu opgewekt. 'Miss Watford', zei Sneep beleefd.

'Kom we gaan de stad onveilig maken', zei Lulu grijnzend. Ze stak haar arm door die van mij en we gingen er vandoor. Ik knikte nog een keer beleefd naar Sneep en was blij dat we in de zomerzon stonden. Het was echt warm. 'Wat denk je, zullen we ook nog naar de Wegisweg gaan?', vroeg Lulu.

'Nee joh, we zijn hier gekomen om de uitverkoop niet te missen', zei ik grijnzend. We stonden op Oxford Street waar het druk was en iedereen in zijn of haar zomerkleding liep.

'Wat was er tussen jou en professor Sneep?', vroeg Lulu toen we door de mensenmassa liepen. 'Oh niets hoor, hij zij dat ik er leuk uit zag en ik vroeg aan hem of hij het niet een beetje warm had in die mantel', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh aha, nou ik zou het inderdaad nogal warm hebben om de hele dag in zo'n mantel rond te moeten lopen, ik zie hem gewoon niet voor me in een spijkerbroek of andere Dreuzelkleding', zei Lulu.

'Nee ik ook niet echt', zei ik lachend.

We liepen werkelijk iedere winkel in en uit en kwamen terug met bergen tassen. Die wilde we eerst even dumpen voordat we verder gingen om een lekker ijsje te eten.

Sneep was er nog steeds. Kwamen we daar aan giechelend en lachend met onze handen vol.

'Zo flink geshopt meiden', zei Perkamentus en zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde vrolijk. We knikte. 'Ja, we hebben heel Oxford Street en Regent Street van voor naar achter gelopen en dat zo'n 20 keer', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat is te zien', merkte Sneep op. Ik lachte. 'Zo duidelijk te zien', zei ik opgewekt en ik liep samen met Lulu naar mijn kamer.

'Wat moet hij toch hier?', vroeg Lulu zich hardop af. 'Ik weet het niet, het jaar van Zweinstein begint weer bijna, misschien moet hij een aantal dingen met mijn vader bespreken voordat hij aan de slag kan als leraar op Zweinstein, ik heb echt geen idee en het kan me ook eigenlijk vrij weinig tot niets schelen wat Sneep uitspookt', zei ik.

We dumpte onze tassen op mijn kamer en gingen toen weer terug naar Londen om een ijsje te halen. Daar zaten we dan. Heerlijk te genieten op een terras van een enorme ijscoup. Heerlijk zo'n zomervakantie. Das pas genieten. En we hadden het nodig voor het 2e jaar.

'Zeg weet je eigenlijk al wie onze nieuwe leraar Verweer wordt?', vroeg Lulu. 'Nee geen enkel idee, ik heb nog niets daarover gehoord, ik heb het aan mijn vader gevraagd, maar hij zegt dat hij nog niemand heeft, ik heb het 'm een week geleden nog gevraagd, maar volgens mij verzwijgt hij iets voor me, maar goed, we zien het vanzelf wel, net zoals iedere ander leerlinge', zei ik.

'Misschien wil hij dat juist, dat je ook een leven hebt als iedere andere leerlinge', zei Lulu wijs. 'Dat zal het zijn ja', zei ik nadenkend.

We genoten van de zon toen plots een ontzettende verwaande tovenaar naar ons toe kwam.

'Dag dames genieten in de zon, jullie zijn vast leerlingen van Zweinstein', zei de tovenaar met krullend bruin haar dat te netjes zat. We knikte zwijgend. 'Nou wat een goed nieuws dan, dat betekent dat ik jullie les ga geven in het Verweer', zei de verwaande man opgewekt.

'Eh sorry wie bent u?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Wie ik ben, weten jullie niet wie ik ben', zei de man verbaasd. 'Eh nee', zei Lulu.

'Nou ja, dat komt ook nog wel mettertijd. 'Ik ben Gladianus Smalhart mijn lieve kind', zei de man. 'Jullie willen vast wel een handtekening', zei Smalhart. 'Eh...', begon ik. Ik wilde hem eigenlijk beleefd noch dringend afwimpelen.

'Alsjeblieft, een foto met handtekening gratis en voor niets, een hele hoop zouden er een moord voor doen hoor, zie jullie op school dames', zei Smalhart.

'Wacht even, weet u wel wie ik ben', zei ik en ik wilde deze gast even plagen. 'Eh nee, moet ik je kennen dan?', vroeg Smalhart verwaand. 'Misschien kent u me bij naam, ik ben London Perkamentus', zei ik. 'Oh mijn hemel een Perkamentus, je bent de dochter van de grootste tovenaar ter wereld, geweldig en die komt in mijn klas, in welk jaar zitten jullie?', vroeg Smalhart.

'We zitten in ons tweede jaar', zei Lulu vlug. 'Oh mijn beste kinderen dan heb ik een geweldige verrassing voor jullie eerste les', zei Smalhart. Hij liep weg.

Lulu en ik proestte het uit.

'Die man was echt een verwaande flapdrol, wat moeten we doen met deze handtekeningen?', vroeg Lulu grijnzend. 'Weg gooien, ritueel verbranden', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nee joh, misschien zijn ze wat waard', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Geen wonder dat mijn vader er niets over vertelt heeft, wat een trieste zaak als deze gast ons les gaat geven', zei ik proestend van de lach. 'Ik geloof dat professor Sneep ons gewoon maar beter Toverdranken en Verweer kan geven', zei Lulu.

Lachend aten we ons ijs op en gingen toen weer terug naar Huize Perkamentus.


	2. Get Up London City

**POV London**

* * *

Ik ging meteen naar mijn vader toe. 'Pap, je raad nooit wie we tegen kwamen toen we een ijsje zaten te eten', zei ik grijnzend. Ik zweeg. Sneep zat er nog steeds.

'Ja', spoorde Perkamentus aan. 'Ene Gladianus Smalhart die onze nieuwe Verweer leraar zou zijn', zei ik grijnzend. 'Klopt', zei Sneep met een zuur gezicht. Ik beet op mijn onderlip om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Je haar is anders', zei Perkamentus plotseling tegen mij. 'Klopt, ik heb het zelf weer getransfigureerd in mijn bruine kleur', zei ik opgewekt.

'Je bent een Transformagier?', vroeg Sneep. 'Inderdaad', zei ik glimlachend. 'Vanaf dat ze geboren was', zei Perkamentus trots.

'Zo cool', zei Lulu jaloers. 'Ik wilde maar dat ik mijn haar naar gelieve van kleur kon veranderen, ze had blond vorig jaar, stond leuk trouwens', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Ja, het is handig', gaf ik toe. 'Erg handig', zei Perkamentus grijnzend.

'De trucjes die de magische wereld kan is altijd handig', zei Sneep. 'Ja, maarre is het waar, gaat deze sukkel ons lesgeven?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ja, helaas wel, hij was de enige kandidaat', zei Perkamentus somber.

'Waarom, Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten is een van de belangrijkste vakken van het Zweinstein pakket', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ja, dat weet jij, dat weet ik, maar er rust een vloek op dat baantje geloof ik, zeker sinds de laatste incapabele leraar', zei Perkamentus somber.

'Ach pap, trek het je niet aan, volgend jaar weer gewoon een betere hoop ik', zei ik en ik omhelsde hem. 'Goed, waarom ga je niet shoppen op de Wegisweg, je hebt genoeg galjoenen toch?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ja dat is waar, maar we zijn kapot van het shoppen, we moeten eerst even uitrusten, even chillen om het maar even zo te zeggen', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Chillen, is dat een nieuw werkwoord?', vroeg Perkamentus. 'Eh...', begon ik. 'Nee, het is een cool woord voor uitrusten of niets doen', verklaarde ik. Ik stak mijn arm door die van Lulu heen. 'Kom, we gaan chillen', zei ik lachend. Ik zag dat Sneep zich moest inhouden om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Zag je hun gezichten toen ik chillen zei', zei Lulu gierend van de lach.

'Ja, dat was echt grappig', zei ik nog na hikkend van de lach.

We lagen allebei uitgetelt op bed een leuk meidenblad te lezen. 'Zeg zou het niet geweldig zijn als we voor een van die covers worden gefotografeerd, ik weet zeker dat nog geen enkele heks of tovenaar er op heeft gestaan, de voorkant van Vogue lijkt me cool', zei ik. 'Misschien kunnen we volgend zomer een leuk bijbaantje vinden als model, we hebben nul komma nul ervaring', zei Lulu.

'Ja, misschien niet zo'n slecht idee, want wat hebben we deze zomer gedaan', zei ik grijnzend. 'Helemaal niets', zei Lulu. 'Ik ga wat muziek opzetten', zei ik en ik deed de cd van Taylor Swift erin (Fearless, deluxe album).

'Yes, oh weet je nog dat concert van haar in de US', zei Lulu en ze dansde in het rond. 'Jazeker, weet je nog dat we toen op dat moment net in de Big Apple waren', zei ik enthousiast. 'Jazeker, New York was cool, vet dat je pa je liet gaan', zei Lulu. Ze deed net alsof ze een microfoon in haar handen had en begon mee te zingen.

'Oh je zingt zo vals als een kraai', zei ik gierend van de lach. 'Echt waar joh, was ik nog niet achter', zei Lulu sarcastisch. We hadden weer een van onze giechelbuien. Ik duwde Lulu op het bed en ik ging zelf zingen. 'Nou zeg, ik ben echt jaloers op je stem', zei Lulu grijnzend en ze trok me naar achteren. Ik schrok en zat weer op mijn bed.

Ik kleurde mijn haar paars. 'Wat dacht je van dit, een goede paarse kleur', zei ik grijnzend. 'Lol', zei Lulu. 'Nee, laat ik het toch maar op bruin houden', zei ik en ik kleurde het weer terug naar bruin.

'Transformagiers zijn zo cool, ik wilde maar dat ik er eentje was, waarom heb jij toch altijd zo'n mazzel', zei Lulu. 'Mazzel, nou niet altijd zoals je weet', zei ik. 'Nee dat is waar, sorry dat was nogal tactloos van me', zei Lulu.

'Geeft niet', zei ik grijnzend. Ik trok haar overeind. 'Ik kan echt niet wachten tot het tweede jaar van Zweinstein begint. 'Sneller dan je denkt', zei Sneep. Ik schrok me een ongeluk. 'Zeg heb je nog nooit gehoord van kloppen, we hadden wel naakt kunnen zijn', zei ik en ik proestte het uit bij het zien van Sneeps gezicht. Lulu proestte het ook.

'Sorry', hikte ik van de lach. 'Nee joh, jullie hebben de slappe lach, mag ook wel een keertje, ik zie jullie weer op school', zei Sneep. Ik knikte. 'Tot volgende week dan maar', zei Lulu dramatisch. Ze zwaaide. Sneep schudde zijn hoofd en liep de kamer uit.

'Dat ging prima volgens mij', zei ik grijnzend. 'Meer dan prima', zei Lulu lachend. We hadden echt ontzettend de slappe lach. Volgens mij hoorde je ons nog helemaal aan de andere kant van het huis. En dit was een groot huis.

'Pap', zei ik giechelend toen hij binnen kwam. 'Hebben jullie arme Severus weg gejaagd?', vroeg Perkamentus en zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde vrolijk.

'Volgens mij wel pap', zei ik. 'Hij is trouwens nog steeds professor Sneep voor ons hoor', zei ik. 'Kom op, ga naar de Wegisweg en koop jullie spullen voor het tweede jaar', zei Perkamentus. 'Ga jij dan mee?', vroeg ik. 'Ik ga mee', zei Perkamentus. 'Cool', zei Lulu.


	3. Diagon Alley

**POV London**

* * *

Op de Wegisweg was het erg druk. Maar ja, wat wil je ook. Iedereen ging spullen kopen voor het nieuwe jaar. En er waren werkelijk honderden leerlingen op Zweinstein. Ik vond het geweldig om weer op de Wegisweg te zijn. Geen enkel probleem voor mij om daar te shoppen.

'Weet je nog dat ik mijn toverstok ging kopen', zei ik grijnzend en ik wees naar de winkel van meneer Olivander. 'Jazeker, dat weet ik nog wel', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Kom we gaan naar de boekwinkel verderop om onze schoolboeken te kopen, echt hoor, alleen maar Smalhart boeken, behalve Het standaard spreukenboek niveau 2', zei Lulu hoofdschuddend. 'Al die boeken van Smalhart, die wonderen die hij verricht heeft', zei ik kreunend. Lulu lachte. 'Iets zegt me dat jullie je niet heel erg verheugen op de eerste les van Verweer?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Oh jawel hoor, alleen we zijn wel benieuwd hoe die Smalhart kan lesgeven', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik ook', zei Perkamentus en naar mijn mening zag hij het somber in.

'Oh nee', zei Lulu grijnzend en ze wees op de boekwinke. 'Oh nee', herhaalde ik. Niemand minder dan Gladianus Smalhart was bezig een boekenpresentatie te geven.

'MIJN BETOVERDE IK'. Er stond een foto bij van een breed lachende Smalhart. 'Brrr', rilde ik. 'Heel veel meisjes zullen gaan zwijmelen geloof ik', zei Perkamentus triest. 'Vrouwen en meisjes', zei Lulu vol walging. 'Ben ik even blij dat jullie twee het in elk geval niet zijn', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Jongens en meisjes, ik zie net dat Albus Perkamentu en zijn dochter de boekwinkel zijn binnengewandeld, welkom professor welkom en dochter van de professor', zei Smalhart kruiperig.

Ik had medelijden met Lulu. Zij was een van de belangrijkste personen in mijn leven en zij werd altijd achterwegen gelaten. Ze haalde haar schouders op. 'Geniet er van', zei ze grijnzend. Perkamentus en ik werden naar voren getrokken. 'Lachen maar, ik heb meneer Potter ook al op de foto gezet met mij, samen halen we de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet wel', zei Smalhart. Ik slikte en keek Perkamentus aan.

'Goed nieuws jongens en meisjes, deze man heeft mij aangesteld als leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinstein, ik ben verheugd om mee te delen dat het een interessant jaar word en voor degene die les van mij krijgen...', begon hij. Er werd geklapt. Ik kreeg de rillingen van deze vent.

'Veel plezier op Zweinstein iedereen en geniet van mijn boeken en mijn betoverde ik', zei Smalhart. Ik keek naar Lulu die zich moest inhouden om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Ik sprong het podium af en ondersteunde mijn vader even. 'Kom op pap we gaan er weer vandoor', zei ik vlug en ik wenkte Lulu en toen zag ik ze. Harry, Ron, Hermelien en de rest van de Wemels.

'Harry!', riep ik enthousiast. Ik omhelsde hem en de rest ook. 'Oh ik kan niet geloven dat ik jullie tegen kom hier op de Wegisweg', zei Lulu grijnzend en ze liet George los.

'Professor Perkamentus', zei Hermelien plotseling. Ik pakte de arm van mijn vader beet. 'Ik ben hier gekomen om London en Lulu te vrijgezellen om hun spullen te kopen', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Hebben jullie een goede vakantie gehad allemaal?', vroeg Perkamentus.

'Bij de Duffelingen was het vreselijk, zoals gewoonlijk, gelukkig kwamen de Wemels me redden uit hun klauwen', zei Harry. 'Oh ja, dat weet ik, met een vliegende auto nietwaar', zei Perkamentus en zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde vrolijk. 'Eh', zei Ron die duidelijk zijn vader niet wilde verraden. 'Ja, met de vliegende auto', zei Fred grijnzend.

'Ingenieus, echt ingenieus voorwerp, zeldzaam ook', zei Perkamentus. 'Pa heeft er een onzichtbaarheidsaanstanjager in gebouwd', legde George uit. 'Mooi, of hoe zeggen jullie dat ook al weer, chill', zei Perkamentus. Ik giechelde. 'We hebben hem een nieuw woord geleerd geloof ik', zei Lulu grijnzend.

'Heej leuk jullie weer even te zien. Ik hoop jullie snel weer te zien in de Zweinsteinexpress, misschien kunnen we een coupé vrijhouden voor ons allemaal', zei ik enthousiast. 'Ja, moeten we doen', zei Harry enthousiast.

'Heej Lulu wacht even', zei George en hij schoot haar even aan. 'Als we op Zweinstein zijn, wil je dan met me uit?', vroeg hij grijnzend. 'Ja oké, prima', zei Lulu. Fred sloeg zijn broer op zijn schouder toen Lulu zich weer bij ons voegde.

'Zo een date', zei ik grijnzend. 'Jep, een date, cool he', zei Lulu lachend. 'Met George Wemel', zei Perkamentus goedkeurend. 'Ja, hij is grappig en aardig, dus ik dacht waarom niet', zei Lulu. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk, waarom niet', zei ik.

Met z'n drieen liepen we onze hele boekenlijst af en kochten ingredienten voor Toverdranken. Ook brachten we een bezoekje aan meneer Olivanders winkel. Perkamentus had hem al in geen eeuwen meer gezien en wilde graag weer eens een praatje maken. Die arme meneer Olivander kreeg bijna een hartaanval toen hij Perkamentus in zijn winkel zag staan.

Uiteindelijk gingen we met een goed gevoel terug naar Huize Perkamentus. Perkamentus die verschijnselde en liet ons bijverschijnselen. Dat was zo niet cool. Ik had meteen het gevoel dat mijn ijsje die we ervoor hadden gegeten er meteen weer uit kwam.

Op dat incident van Smalhart na was het een geweldige dag geweest. Ik was uitgetelt en Lulu ook. Lulu bleef logeren de rest van de week omdat haar ouders de Buenor Aires aan het verkennen waren en we vielen meteen in slaap.


	4. Back At Hogwarts

**POV London**

* * *

We zaten in de Zweinsteinexpress. De trein denderde voort. Hermelien, Ginny, Fred en George zaten samen met ons in een coupé, Harry en Ron hadden we nog niet gezien. We zaten te twisten wat er met hun gebeurd was of waar ze waren. We verzonnen de meest wildste verhalen waar ze zouden kunnen zijn.

Ondertussen aten we ons vol met Smekkies in alle Smaken en Chocokikkers. We kregen ook nog even ongewenst bezoek van Malfidus en zijn trolvriendjes. Ginny Rons jongste zusje die was als de dood dat ze bij Zwadderich zou worden ingedeeld omdat ze de laatste Wemel is die op Zweinstein zit. Misschien dacht de sorteerhoed anders over haar dan over haar broers.

'Ik wilde helemaal niets met die Smalhart te maken hebben', zei ik woest toen Lulu vertelde wat er op de Wegisweg was gebeurd. 'Rustig maar, we weten dat jij niet op fame uit bent', zei Fred grijnzend.

'Dat is omdat we je kennen, Smalhart kent jou niet', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Nog niet, guess what, he's about to', zei ik grijnzend.

'Kijk maar uit Smalhart, hier komt London terug van weggeweest', zei George alsof hij presenteerde. Ik grinnikte. Ik mocht die tweelingbroers wel. Met hun kun je tenminste lol beleven.

We liepen een hele andere kant op dan in het eerste jaar. Hagrid stond de eerstejaars op te wachten. 'Dat waren wij vorig jaar', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ja, leuk he, ze lijken ieder jaar kleiner te worden', zei Fred. Ik gaf hem een stomp. 'Ik weet zeker dat jij ook zo piepklein bent geweest', zei Lulu. 'Nooit', zei Fred grijnzend.

'Wat zijn die beesten voor de koets', zei ik verschrikt. 'Beesten?', vroeg Lulu verbaasd. 'Ik zie nergens beesten', zei Fred verbaasd. 'Ooooh', zei Hermelien die het duidelijk snapte. 'Het zijn Terzielers, die kan je alleen maar zien als je de dood hebt gezien', zei ze. 'Onzichtbare beesten?', vroeg George. 'Inderdaad, ongelofelijk, leest er dan niemand...', begon Hermelien. 'Nee', zeiden we inkoor. Behalve ik. 'Ja', zei ik. 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein, wilde ik zeggen', zei Hermelien nors. 'Ik heb die gelezen', zei ik. 'Oh nou eindelijk iemand die het gelezen heeft', zei Hermelien.

'Ik hoef het niet te lezen als ik mijn wandelende encyclopedie naast me heb lopen', zei Lulu en ze sloeg meop mijn schouder.

De koets nam ons allemaal in een keer mee. 'Ik begin me toch zorgen te maken om Harry en Ron, waar zouden ze in hemelsnaam zijn?', vroeg Hermelien zich hardop af. 'Misschien waren ze te laat en hebben ze de trein gemist', opperde Lulu. 'Ja, dan kan je niet meer door de poort, ze zullen zichzelf wel hebben buitengesloten dan', zei Hermelien langzaam.

'Misschien komen ze morgen aan', zei ik. 'Misschien', zei Fred mysterieus.

'Goed, een nieuw jaar jongens, hier komen we dan, we gaan zo terug verlangen naar de zomervakantie', zei George handenwringend. 'Doe niet zo pessimistisch joh', zei Hermelien. 'Pessimistisch, ik ben niet eens verbaasd dat jij dat woord kent Griffel', zei Fred.

Lulu en ik liepen toen we op Zweinstein waren naar de tafel van Ravenklauw en namen afscheid van onze vrienden. 'Is het niet heerlijk om weer terug te zijn', zei Lulu zuchtend om zich heen kijkend. 'Heerlijk', beaamde ik. Ik keek naar de oppertafel, iets wat ik standaard aan het doen was iedere keer wanneer ik aan de tafel van Ravenklauw ging zitten.

'Ik hoop dat we weer wat vakken samen met Griffoendor hebben en zero met Zwadderich mag ik hopen', zei ik. 'Ik hoop het ook, Griffoendor is cool', zei Lulu. 'Hai Terry', zei ik opgewekt toen de jongen met wie we in het eerstejaar een praatje hadden gemaakt naast ons kwam zitten. 'Heej meiden, wat goed jullie weer te zien', zei Terry joviaal.

'Leuke vakantie gehad?', vroeg hij. 'Ja, heerlijk', zeiden we. 'Jij?', vroeg Lulu. 'Oh prima, we hebben een hele rondreis gemaakt door Engeleland', zei Terry. 'Vet, waar ben je allemaal geweest?', vroeg ik. 'Oxford, London, Newcastle en nog veel meer om op te noemen, ook ben ik naar Ierland geweest in Dublin', zei Terry opgewekt. 'Cool, jij bent ver geweest dan, wij zijn gewoon thuisgebleven dit keer, we sparen om een keertje naar Parijs te gaan samen', zei Lulu.

De sorteerhoed begon te zingen en iedereen was stil. Hij waarschuwde ons dat we bij elkaar moesten blijven en onze vrienden dicht bij ons moesten houden. Ginny werd ingedeeld in Griffoendor. Je kon het echt van haar gezicht aflezen hoe opgelucht ze was.

'Parijs is cool, ik ben er een keer geweest, drie jaar geleden inmiddels, we gingen eerst naar Disney en toen naar Parijs zelf. Echt vet was dat', zei Terry. 'Goh jij bent echt ver geweest', zei ik jaloers.

'Ach wij hebben Londen onveilig gemaakt, nietwaar London', zei Lulu. 'Precies, we hebben Oxford Street en Regent Street wel twintigduizend keer afgelopen geloof ik', zei ik.

'Leuk, shoppen is echt iets voor meiden', zei Terry hoofdschuddend en hij boog zich voorover om een slok van zijn pompoensap te nemen. Uit zijn glas spuwde water recht in zijn gezicht.

'Ha, je mag nog niet beginnen, we moeten wachten tot iedereen zit', zei ik grijnzend. 'Had je dat niet even kunnen zeggen?', vroeg Terry grijnzend en hij keek naar zijn beker die hem glashard uitlachte.

Perkamentus stond op en iedereen was meteen stil. 'Welkom terug en voor de eerstejaars welkom, een nieuw schooljaar, er is geen tijd voor toespraken die moeten wachten na het feestmaal, voor nu vier woorden, domkop, blubber, kleinnoot, kriel', zei hij en hij ging weer zitten.

Lulu en ik keken elkaar verbaasd aan. 'Is hij eh ouder geworden?', vroeg Terry. 'Nee hoor, gekker, dat is alles', zei ik lachend.

We genoten van het feestmaal en praatte met iedereen bij die maar wilde luisteren en vertellen. Ik zat echt bomvol. 'Ik kan niet meer', zei Lulu en ze legde haar mes en vork neer.

Perkamentus hield opnieuw een toespraak en daarna gingen we naar de Westertoren om lekker lang te slapen want de volgende morgen begonnen de lessen gewoon weer.


	5. Gilderoy Lockheart

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De eerste dag brak aan. Het was een mooie septemberdag. Het was duidelijk nog aan het nazomeren. Heerlijk lopen in de tuinen was er niet bij helaas. We moesten meteen aan de slag.

'Kom we gaan ons rooster ophalen bij professor Anderling', zei ik tegen London.

We liepen in ons Zweinstein gewaad naar de oppertafel toe en pakte ons rooster van Anderling aan. 'Aha, welkom jongens op weer een nieuw jaar op Zweinstein, hebben jullie er zin in?', vroeg Anderling. 'Zeker, we hebben er naar uit gekeken', zei ik. 'Chill', zei Anderling grijnzend. London en ik keken elkaar aan en giechelde. Het was duidelijk dat Perkamentus het woordje chill aan de leraren had geleerd. Ik giechelde en ik zag dat London ook moeite had om niet hard te gaan lachen. Het was geen gezich namelijk om professor Anderling het woordje chill te horen zeggen.

'Goed, nou geniet er van, er komt een tijd dat jullie niet meer op Zweinstein zitten', zei Anderling. 'Het is pas ons tweede jaar', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Ja, maar toch, we moeten jullie er op voorbereiden dat...', begon Anderling. 'Dat wat?', vroeg London. 'Oh eh niets, ga maar naar jullie leerlingen kamer of waar dan ook', zei Anderling ons weg wuifde. Ik zag dat Sneep druk in gesprek was met Perkamentus.

'Heej pap, tot zo he', zei London. Perkamentus en Sneep keken beide om. 'Ja, ik zie je na je eerste les wel eventjes', zei Perkamentus vlug en hij boog zich weer voorover om met Sneep te kunnen praten die ons volkomen negeerde. Alsof hij nooit in Huize Perkamentus heeft rondgewandeld en onze kamer is binnengekomen.

'Goed, waar moet je je pa voor spreken?', vroeg ik aan London. 'Oh gewoon over hoe de eerste les van Smalhart was en wat we van hem vinden', zei London nonchalant. Ze pakte haar rooster net als ik. 'Yes, we hebben de meeste vakken samen met Griffoendor, behalve Kruidekunde, dat hebben we met Huffelpuf, nou daar kan ik mee leven nietwaar, als we maar niets met Zwadderich hebben', zei ik.

We gingen snel naar onze eerste les van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. We gingen een goed plekje vooraan zitten waar we eindelijk dan Harry en Ron zagen. Rons stok was gebroken en er zat triest wat plakband om heen.

'Waar waren jullie in hemelsnaam?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'We hadden de trein gemist en toen zijn we met Rons vliegende auto naar Zweinstein gevlogen', zei Harry. 'Pa's auto', verbeterde Ron Harry. 'En toen zijn we tegen de Beukwilg geknald en is Rons stok gebroken en Sneep heeft ons gelukkig geen straf gegeven maar wel uitgefoetert, Anderling daarintegen heeft tegen Harry gezegd dat hij Smalhart moet helpen met zijn fanmail', zei Ron en hij trok een walgend gezicht. Hij had schijnbaar al net zo'n hekel aan Smalhart als wij. 'En ik mag het zilver gaan poetsen op Dreuzelmanier, in de bekerkast', zei Ron kreunend.

'Ik wilde maar dat ik met je kon ruilen', zei Harry somber. 'Al met al niet zo'n hele fijne entree geloof ik', zei London. Harry en Ron schudde hun hoofd. 'Al lijken Fred en George me nu wat meer te mogen nu we dit hebben gedaan', zei Ron iets opgewekter.

Smalhart kwam binnen en iedereen was meteen stil. We waren benieuwd wat de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te bieden had.

Ik keek naar hem. Hij zag er behoorlijk zelfingenomen uit. Dat nam ik op uit de hoeveelheid schilderijen die hij van zichzelf had opgehangen op zijn kantoor in in zijn klaslokaal.

'Goedemorgen jongens en meisjes', zei Smalhart die zijn witte tanden blootlachte. De tanden fonkelde bijna. Ik keek London aan en deed alsof ik moest overgeven.

'Een nieuw schooljaar en een nieuwe leraar', zei hij opgewekt.

Zijn optimisme werkte op mijn zenuwen.

'Vandaag gaan we iets heel leuks behandelen', zei hij en hij schudde even aan de kooi die hij op zijn bureau had staan. Die schudde heftig heen en weer. Ik keek naar de kooi en besefte dat het waarschijnlijk dat het het beste was dat ik mijn boeken in mijn tas kon doen en ik zag dat London haar boeken nog niet eens had uitgepakt. Dat vond ik best wel een goed idee en ik pakte de boeken weer vlug in. Ook sprak ik stiekem een bezwering uit dat de tassen van mij en London onzichtbaar werden zodat iemand of iets ze niet konden pakken en dat we dadelijk weer opnieuw al onze boekenlijst mochten kopen op de Wegisweg.

'Goed, ik moet jullie waarschuwen, maak ze niet kwaad, want dat kan ze woedend maken', zei Smalhart en hij haalde de doek van de kooi en de meest afzichtelijke blauwe wezentjes zaten in de kooi. De beesten hadden nog het meeste weg van blauwe elfjes. Alleen deze wilde zo graag de kooi uitkomen dat het wel leek alsof ze elkaar aan het uitmoorden waren.

'Oooh Aardmannetjes', zei een jongen achter ons en sommige lachte. 'Lach niet meneer Filister, ze kunnen erg vervelend zijn, eens zien hoe jullie ze aanpakken', zei Smalhart en hij opende kooi.

De Aardmannetjes vlogen naar buiten. Ze begonnen meteen met van alles te gooien en boeken kapot te scheuren. Ha, behalve die van mij en London dan. Eentje begon een lamp los te draaien en de kroonluchter viel met een knal naar beneden.

We wisten nog net weg te duiken. Smalhart probeerde de beesten weer terug in zijn kooi te krijgen met behulp van zijn toverstok, maar die werd uit zijn handen gerukt en een van de Aardmannetjes gebruikte die op een enorm skelet van een dino dat in het klaslokaal hing. Die viel met een grote plof naar beneden en de botten van de dino werden vergruizeld.

Een paar andere Aardmannetjes zochten de vijheid buiten op en sprongen dwars door een raam heen. De glasscherven vielen boven op London en mij.

Ik vloekte. De hele klas was al gevlucht, behalve Harry, Ron, Hermelien en London en ik. Zelfs Smalhart was 'm al gepeerd.

'Wat een vreselijke zak', zei Ron vloekend. 'Nou ik vind het best...', begon Hermelien. 'Oh Hermelien alsjeblieft zeg, zie je dit als een goede les?', vroeg ik woest en ik mepte een Aardmannetje uit Londons haar met een boek van iemand anders.

Ik zag dat Marcel aan een van de kroonluchters hing. Twee Aardmannetjes waren sterker dan ik dacht.

'Iemand nog briljante ideeen?', vroeg ik woest. Ik zag dat London aan het worstelen was met twee Aardmannetjes tegelijk en dat Harry een ander Aardmannetje mepte met een boek uit Hermeliens haar.

Hermelien stond op en pakte haar toverstok. '_Immobilus_', zei Hermelien. Alle Aardmannetjes leken te zweven en waren rustig. Met een zwaai van Hermeliens toverstok deed ze de Aardmannetjes weer in de kooi. Ik toverder Marcel weer veilig op de grond.

'Elke andere leraar zou ons hier op z'n minst 10 punte per persoon voor geven', zei Ron woedend toen we terug liepen naar de Grote Zaal voor onze lunch.

Hermelien zuchtte diep en keek naar de oppertafel waar Smalhart zat en praatte met Sneep die verveeld zat te luisteren. 'Kom, we laten het hier niet bij zitten', zei ik. 'Wat wilde je doen?', vroeg Hermelien zacht. 'Punten opeisen waar alle leraren bij zijn', zei ik woedend. 'Slim', zei London grijnzend. Ze stak haar arm door die van mij. Ron en Harry gingen zonder twijfel mee. Hermelien ging ook mee na enige twijfel.

'Professor Smalhart', zei ik en ik keek boos. Hij hield op met praten tegen Sneep die aandachtig London bekeek. Die wegkeek. Ik zag dat Perkamentus ook keek samen met Anderling. Mooi, hoe meer getuigen hoe beter.

'Die rotbeesten zitten weer terug in hun kooi, u bent hem gewoon gesmeerd een leraar zou dat nooit doen', zei ik woest. 'Mijn beste kinderen, goed gedaan', zei Smalhart en hij lachte zijn witte tanden bloot.

Ik keek boos en ik was echt woedend op deze gast. 'Waarom heeft u ze zelf niet terug in de kooi gedaan?', sneerde Sneep. 'Omdat zijn toverstok verdween door een van de Aardmannetjes en die heeft het skelet gemold, daarna is hij hem gesmeerd', zei ik en ik keek Smalhart woedend aan.

'Mijn beste kinderen, ik had jullie toch gevraagd of jullie ze in de kooi wilde doen', zei Smalhart poeslief. Ik kokhalsde. 'Oh kom op, iedere andere leraar zou ons minstens 10 punten per persoon geven, we hebben Marcel Lubbermans van een kroonluchter moeten halen met een toverspreuk, Hermelien heeft met de Immobilus bezwering de Aardmannetjes stil weten te krijgen en we hebben ze weer in hun kooi kunnen krijgen', zei ik woest achter elkaar ratelend.

'Ik zou ze maar erkenning geven voor hun daden om mee te beginnen professor Smalhart', zei Anderling knikkend. 'Nou', spoorde ik aan. 'Per persoon 10 punten voor de daad die jullie verricht hebben tegen de Keltische Aardmannetjes', zei Smalhart met tegenzin.

Ik liep triomfantelijk weg. London keek nog even naar Sneep en draaide zich toen om en liep met me mee. Over Harry en Ron maar niet te spreken.

Hermelien bleef nog even dralen en ging toen ook mee.


	6. Mudbloods And Murmurs

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Na Aardmannetjes behandelde we eigenlijk helemaal niets. We moesten alleen maar luisteren naar Smalharts gewauwel over hoe hij de Zombi van Zanzibar had verslagen of zoiets. Wat zijn lievelingskleur was. Alleen Hermelien wist die dingen. Ik niet. Dat was niet nodig om allemaal te weten voor de rest van je leven. Smalhart was niet iemand die je van voor naar achter hoefde te bekennen. Ik vroeg me af of hij een vriendin had. Vast niet, anders zou je niet op Zweinstein les geven.

'Deze les is echt het ergste wat me ooit is overkomen, hoe kan Perkamentus deze gast les laten geven', zei Ron boos. 'Er was niemand anders voor de baan, zeker niet gezien vorig jaar, vorig jaar gaf Voldemort les, weet je nog wel', zei London. Ron grimaste bij de naam Voldemort.

'Oh kom op daar moet je nu toch echt wel aan gewend zijn', zei ik. 'Niet iedereen', mompelde Harry.

'Wat hebben we nu, oh nee Toverdranken, jippie', zei Ron sarcastisch. 'Het is echt niet zo vreselijk hoor', zei London. 'Dat komt omdat jij het kan, ik niet', zei Ron treurig. Hij bekeek zijn ketel. Hij had de vorige keer een drank gebrouwd dat aan zijn ketel was blijven plakken en de resten zaten er nog steeds.

'Ik denk dat ik een nieuwe nodig heb voor volgend jaar', zei Ron somber. Ketels waren duur op de Wegisweg. 'Je mag de mijne lenen, ik heb er twee namelijk', zei London opgewekt. 'Ben je niet bang dat ik de boel laat ontploffen', zei Ron nog somberder. 'Maakt niet uit joh, ik koop wel een nieuwe dan', zei London opgewekt.

Ik vond het niet erg leuk dat Sneep Harry uitfoeterde en Ron niet. Dat terwijl Ron het echt slechter deed, sorry Ron. Maar ja, dat was Sneep, hij was onredelijk. De enige die rustig bleef tegen Sneep was London. Ik had geen flauw idee waarom.

Ik vond professor Sneep gewoon een eerste klas eikel. Ik vond professor Anderling daarintegen een schat. Ze was rechtvaardig, streng en aardig. Ze wilde me maar al te graag helpen met mijn Gedaanteverwisselingen toen ik vroeg of ik extra aandacht mocht besteden door meer spreuken te oefenen voor het examen.

Ik vond het geweldig het vak Gedaanteverwisselingen, jammer dat we dat niet meer uren in de week hadden. Ik kon het niet hebben dat het allemaal om Smalhart ging. Hij was echt de allerergste leraar die Zweinstein ooit gehad had en dat waren de andere leraren met me eens.

'Goed eens zien, waar moeten we nu zijn, de avond klok...', begon ik en plotseling stokte mijn adem toen we op de gang stonden dat richting de Grote Zaal leidde. Er stond iets geschreven op de muur. Harry, Ron en Hermeliens adem stokte ook en ze wezen op iets wat daaronder bungelde.

Het was mevrouw Norks, de kat van Vilder. Versteend. Op de muur stond 'Hoed u vijanden van de erfgenaam'.

Ik schrok, ik wist niet precies wat het betekende, maar het moet iets erg zijn, want London daarintegen schrok zich een ongeluk.

'Laten we terug gaan', zei Ron langzaam. 'Ja, we mogen hier niet gevonden worden', zei Hermelien. Maar het was al te laat. De meesten kwamen al terug van de Grote Zaal. Inclusief de leraren.

Iedereen keek met open mond naar het tafereel.

'Hierna zijn jullie aan de beurt, modderbloedjes', zei Malfidus lijdzaam toekijkend. Ik keek hem woest aan.

'Wat is hier aan de hand?', vroeg Vilder nonchalant en hij wurmde zich door de leerlingenmassa. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Dit werd pijnlijk. Mevrouw Norks was alles voor Vilder.

'Mevrouw Norks', stotterde Vilder. Hij was woedend en verdrietig. Dat verdrietige gedeelte kon je alleen maar zien als je echt goed keek, hij was voornamelijk woedend.

'Jij, jij hebt mijn kat vermoord, je hebt haar vermoord, ik zal je', zei Vilder woedend en hij pakte Harry bij zijn kraag.

Argus, klonk plotseling een zware en bekende stem achter ons. Het was Perkamentus.

'Argus ik...', begon Perkamentus en hij zweeg. 'Iedereen gaat terug naar zijn of haar slaapzalen', beval hij. Iedereen begon te lopen. 'Iedereen behalve jullie vijf', zei hij en hij wees naar Harry, Ron, Hermelien, London en mij.

De leerlingen stroomde een voor een langzaam weg. Uiteindelijk bleven alleen, professor Anderling, Sneep, Smalhart, Stronk, Perkamentus, Vilder en wij vijven over.

'Ze is niet dood Argus, ze is versteend en professor Stronk heeft iets wat haar zal genezen', zei Perkamentus.

'Mijn vraag is eerder, wat doen jullie hier?', vroeg Perkamentus en zijn ogen twinkelde niet zoals gewoonlijk als hij dat vroeg.

'We, eh...', begon Harry. 'We waren op weg naar de Grote Zaal toen we dit zagen', zei ik gewoon als de waarheid. 'Aha, nou het lijkt met gewoon dat jullie op het verkeerde moment op de verkeerde plek waren', zei Perkamentus. Hij keek somber naar mevrouw Norks.

'Ach wat jammer nou, ik had haar kunnen redden, zo eenvoudig', zei Smalhart. Ik knarste met mijn tanden en moest moeite doen om Ravenklauw geen punten aftrek te geven door mijn boosheid tegen Smalhart. God wat haatte ik die man.

'Goed, ik suggereer dat jullie allemaal naar jullie eigen leerlingenkamer gaan', zei Perkamentus. 'Dat lijkt mij ook een goed idee professor', zei Sneep. Hij keek ons om beurten aan en bleef ietsje langer bij London hangen die haar blik afwendde. Wat was er toch tussen die twee. Als er al iets was, naar mijn weten had London geen hekel aan Sneep, maar waren ze ook nou niet echt vrienden.

'Weet jij wat dat betekent Lon?', vroeg ik toen we in ons hemelbed lagen. 'Dat wat op de muur stond, nee niet echt', zei London en toen ze dat zei wist ik dat ze iets voor me verzweeg.


	7. The Polyjuce Potion (1)

**POV London**

* * *

De volgende ochtend begonnen we met Gedaanteverwisselingen. Iedereen was een beetje stil geworden na die aanval op mevrouw Norks en iedereen was bang dat met hen hetzelfde zou gebeuren. En iedereen vreesde wat het was. Hermelien was natuurlijk al op onderzoek gegaan.

'Professor?', vroeg ze en ze stak haar hand op. 'Ja mevrouw Griffel', zei Anderling. 'Kunt u ons misschien iets meer vertellen over de aanvallen, over wat het doet?', vroeg Hermelien. Iedereen ging iets meer rechtop zitten.

Anderling zuchtte en iets zei me dat ze al verwachtte dat die vraag van Hermelien zou komen vroeg of laat.

'Jullie weten dat Zweinstein gesticht is door de 4 grote stichters van de eeuw, Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich', begon Anderling.

'3 van deze leefde in goede harmonie', zei Anderling. 'Drie keer raden wie niet', zei Ron hardop. Anderling knikte. 'Zalazar Zwadderich vond dat alleen leerlingen van zuiverbloed mochten studeren op Zweinstein, de andere drie vonden dat iedereen kon genieten van een studie op Zweinstein. Zalazar Zwadderich voelde zich vernederd en verliet de school, maar niet zonder iets achter te laten', zei Anderling.

Ik ging nog een beetje verder zitten op het puntje van mijn stoel. Ik vond dit erg interessant.

'Volgens de legde bouwde Zalazar Zwadderich een kamer, een geheime kamer die alleen geopend kon worden als de erfgenaam van Zwadderich op school zat, volgens de legende hield zich daar een monster schuil, maar dat is natuurlijk alleen maar een legende', maakte Anderling haar verhaal af.

Na dit gesprek werd er geen les meer gegeven. Kennelijk was Anderling zo in de ban gebracht door haar eigen verhaal dat ze even een break nodig had. Ik kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen.

'Denken jullie dat er echt zo'n kamer verborgen is in Zweinstein', zei Ron toen we naar de volgende les liepen. Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten van Smalhart. 'Ja natuurlijk, wat denk je anders, de leraren maken zich zorgen Ron', zei Hermelien bazig.

'Zelfs mijn vader', zei ik. 'Maakt hij zich ook zorgen, hoe weet je dat, ik dacht dat je hem in geen tijden meer gesproken hebt?', zei Lulu verbaasd. 'Dat klopt, maar ik kan nog wel zien aan mijn eigen vader of hij bezorgd is om de school, hij bekommert zich echt wel om de school', zei ik een beetje boos. 'Sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet', zei Lulu meteen. 'Is al goed', zei ik. Ik kon er niet goed tegen wanneer iemand mijn vader bekritiseerde.

'Goed dames en heren, jongens en meisjes', zei een irritant opgewekte stem. Smalhart was binnengekomen en had onze mijmeringen ruw onderbroken.

'Vandaag doen we weer een testje over hoe goed jullie mijn boek hebben gelezen over de Zombi van Zanzibar', zei hij opgewekt. Er werd veel gekreund. 'Kom kom, het is belangrijk dat jullie dat weten, als jullie ooit zelf zo'n zombi tegen komen dan weten jullie meteen hoe ik hem heb verslagen en dan denken jullie allemaal, 'goh wat deed die professor Smalhart nou ook al weer'. En dan red ik jullie leven als het ware', zei Smalhart.

Ik balde mijn vuisten onder de tafel en had de nijging om mijn toverstok te pakken en hem hier en nu te vervloeken zodat hij de komende maanden geen lessen kon geven.

Ik maakte de test met tegenzin en wist zeker dat ik daar een onvoldoende voor zou halen en dat Smalhart zeker niet mijn leven ging redden als het gaat om een zombi verslaan.

Eindelijk konden we gaan lunchen. 'Wat denken jullie, zou Malfidus de erfgenaam van Zwadderich kunnen zijn?', vroeg Ron duister. 'Wat Malfidus, laat me niet lachen', zei Harry ietwat aarzelend. 'Het zou kunnen weet je, zijn vader heeft hier op school gezeten en heeft het kunnen doen wanneer hij op school heeft gezeten', zei Ron.

'Er is een manier om erachter te komen, maar het is heel moeilijk om te maken', zei Hermelien. 'Wat waar heb je het over', zei ik.

'We kunnen in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich komen en ons voordoen als Korzel en Kwast of andere leerlingen van Zwadderich in de vertrouwen kring van Malfidus', zei Hermelien. 'Wisseldrank', zei ik plotseling en het kwartje begon te vallen.

'Maar Hermelien, hoe wilde je aan de ingrediënten komen?', vroeg ik. 'Sneep', zei Ron meteen grijnzend. Iedereen keek mij aan. 'Wat, waarom kijkt iedereen nu mij aan', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Jij hebt de beste band met Sneep, kan jij niet zeggen dat je een werkstuk wilt maken over Wisseldrank en hem met zijn hulp wilt brouwen of zo, gebruik je charmes miss Perkamentus', zei Ron. 'Ik kan het proberen oké, maar we hebben maar een kans, als hij nee zegt dan is je plannetje weg en we hebben geen plan B', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik', zei Hermelien.

'Wat hebben we voor een keus', zei Ron somber.


	8. Petrified

**POV London**

* * *

Ik was best wel nerveus om dat aan Sneep te vragen. We waren de laatste tijd nou niet echt in harmonie met elkaar om gegaan. Hermelien drong er echt op aan dat ik het snel deed, Wisseldrank was heel lastig te maken.

Ondertussen hadden Harry, Ron en Hermelien een defect toilet gevonden waar niemand je kon vinden als je geheime zaken zou bespreken. Het toilet van Jammerende Jenny. Op die plek had Harry een dagboek gevonden dat hem een vreemde herinnering had laten zien over Hagrid. Hij zou volgens de eigenaar van het dagboek (Marten Asmodom Vilijn) de geheime kamer 50 jaar geleden hebben geopend.

'Hoe verwacht je dat we dat gaan vragen aan Hagrid', zei Ron toen we allemaal over het terrein naar de moestuinen liepen. 'Door het hem te vragen', zei Hermelien. 'Oh ja, dat wordt leuk, heej Hagrid, heb je laatst nog iets monsterlijks en harigs losgelaten', zei Ron sarcastisch.

'Monsterlijks en harigs, jullie hebben het toch niet over mij hoop ik', zei Hagrid die vlak achter ons bleek te staan. 'Nee hoor, hoi Hagrid', zei Harry vlug. 'Waar is dat voor', zei ik vol pure walging. Zo te zien vond Lulu het ook niet erg fris eruit zien.

'Dat is voor de mensen die zijn versteend tot nu toe. Ze verwachten dat er nog meer mensen worden versteend, het monster, of wat er dan ook in de kamer zit geeft niet zomaar op', zei Hagrid.

'Nee, dat leek ons ook al onmogelijk', zei Ron nog somberder dan net. 'Succes Hagrid', zei Harry nog wat ongemakkelijk.

'Oké, we moeten echt aan de slag gaan', zei Harry en iedereen draaide zich om naar mij. 'Goed goed, ik ga al', zei ik en ik zwaaide mijn tas over mijn schouder. 'Jullie nemen het voor mijn rekening als ik te laat kom bij Kruidekunde of helemaal niet', zei ik. 'Deal', zei Ron grijnzend. Onze lerares Kruidekunde professor Stronk was echt niet zo streng.

'Nou succes met alles', zei Hermelien en ze gaf me nog een klopje op mijn schouder. Ik lachte. 'Dat zou ik nodig hebben, als ik dadelijk versteend bent dan geef ik jullie de schuld', zei ik.

'Deal', zei Ron nogmaals. 'Je gaat wel met heel veel akkoord', zei ik en ik omhelsde Lulu nog even en ik ging er toen als een haas vandoor.

Ik liep richting de kerkers. Toevallig kwam ik Sneep tegen op de trap. Ik haalde diep adem. 'Professor Sneep?', vroeg ik aarzelend. Hij draaide zich met een ruk om. Ik schrok en viel bijna de trap af. Hij hield me tegen. 'Bedankt', zei ik ademloos.

'Ik had eigenlijk een vraagje', zei ik toen ik weer rechtop stond. 'Ga je gang', zei Sneep. 'Ik heb laatst gelezen over een drank dat de Wisseldrank heet en ik zou hem graag willen maken en een extra werkstuk erover willen maken, ik zou graag uw hulp erbij willen hebben, ik zou mijn Toverdranken willen verbeteren', zei ik in een adem. Sneep keek me verbaasd aan.

Sneeps antwoord verbaaste me. 'Natuurlijk, geen probleem, wanneer wil je beginnen?', vroeg Sneep. 'Nou eigenlijk het liefst meteen na mijn laatste les vandaag, we hebben het laatste uur vrij', zei ik aarzelend. 'Ik heb de laatste twee uur vrij, dus dat is geen probleem, ik zorg dat de ingredienten klaar liggen', zei Sneep.

'Heel erg bedankt', zei ik. 'Geen dank hoor, je mag daarna een monstertje menemen in een beker, als het klaar is bedoel ik', zei Sneep toen. 'Graag, dan kan ik het helemaal uitwerken, misschien uitproberen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Misschien', zei Sneep. Zijn mondhoeken krulde een beetje om en hij leek te glimlachen. Ik voelde mijn hart bonken. Heel snel. Ik kreeg het een beetje warm en ik besefte dat ik er snel vandoor moest gaan als ik Kruidekunde nog wilde halen.

'Goed, dan zie ik je na de lessen', zei Sneep en hij herpakte zich in zijn strenge zelf. 'Krijg ik er extra punten voor', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh grapjas', zei Sneep en hij glimlachte nu wel degelijk.

Ik rende naar kas 3 waar we Mandragora's aan het behandelen waren. 'Aha daar is mevrouw Perkamentus, fijn dat u toch nog kon komen, u was bij professor Sneep toch?', vroeg professor Stronk. 'Klopt', zei ik. 'Goed, ga maar snel een plek zoeken, naast mevrouw Watford is nog plaats', zei professor Stronk en ze wees naar Lulu.

'En?', vroeg Lulu meteen. 'Gelukt', zei ik. 'Mooi, wanneer begin je?', vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig. 'Ik begin vandaag al, besef dat ik er al mijn vrije uren voor opgeef en samen met professor Sneep werk', zei ik streng. 'Dat beseffen we', zei Ron bewonderend. 'Ik ben blij dat ik het niet hoef te doen', zei Harry grijzend. Ik gaf hem een stomp.

De lessen gingen gelukkig snel voorbij en voor ik het wist was het zover. Iedereen wenste me succes en ik ging naar de kerkers van Sneep.

Ik voelde verbazingwekkend op me gemak bij hem. 'Kom binnen', zei hij vriendelijk en hij hield de deur voor me open. Ik stapte zijn kantoor binnen. Overal waren de inmiddels vertrouwde potjes en beesten op sterk water. Hij nam als een echte gentleman mijn mantel aan. Zijn vingertoppen raakte mijn huid. Ik voelde een elektrisch schokje.

Blijkbaar voelde Sneep dat ook want hij hing mijn mantel snel op.

Hij had inderdaad alles al klaar gezet. 'Goed, dan gaan we beginnen', zei Sneep. Hij hielp me met alle ingredienten te benoemen, dat verwerkte ik in mijn zogenaamde werkstuk. Voor ik het wist liep het zweet over onze gezichten van alle dampen die boven de ketel kwam.

'Nou nu moet het gewoon een dag blijven sudderen, ik zal er af en toe naar kijken', zei Sneep. Hij was echt heel aardig tegen mij. We hebben zelfs even gedanst samen toen de er iets gekookt moest worden. Het bleek dat hij fan was van een tovenaarsband dat de Magische Machten heette. Dat was best een leuke band. Heb bleek ook dat we een beetje dezelfde muzieksmaak hadden. We hielde beide van country.

'Goed, ik ga eten en daarna aan mijn andere huiswerk werken', zei ik. 'Succes', zei Sneep. Ik had plotseling een ingeving. Ik kuste Sneep even op zijn wang. 'Waar was dat voor', zei Sneep die even zijn wang aanraakte. 'Omdat je me zo helpt, terwijl je het niet hoefde te doen', zei ik. Ik verliet de kerker en liet een verbaasde Sneep achter.

Ik voelde me geweldig. Toen ik door de gangen van Zweinstein liep op weg naar de Grote Zaal besefte ik dat het erg rustig was, er was geen hond te zien hier. En toen zag ik iets raars. Een geest die dood was. Het was Haast onthoofde Henk. En toen zag ik ze. Twee grote gele ogen. Ik staarde er dwars door Haast Onthoofde Henk heen en voelde plotseling mijn ledematen niet meer en alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen.


	9. The Polyjuce Potion (2)

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik maakte me zorgen. Ik had London verder niet meer gezien en ze zou wel gewoon naar het avondeten komen. Dat sloeg ze nooit over. Hoeveel huiswerk ze dan ook had. 'Ze komt vast wel terecht', stelde Ron me gerust.

'Ja, maar ik maak me toch zorgen, ik bedoel maar, professor Sneep is er ook gewoon', zei ik en ik speurde de hele Grote Zaal af. 'Hij lijkt vrolijker dan anders', merkte Fred op. 'Ja, misschien is London wel gewoon heel goed in Toverdranken, al eens aan gedacht', zei ik. George kwam naast me zitten en sloeg een arm om me heen. 'Het komt echt wel goed', zei hij troostend.

Ik duwde mijn bord weg. En toen hoorde zag ik dat professor Anderling naar ons toe kwam. 'Oh jee, dat kan nooit goed zijn', mompelde ik. 'Goedenavond, het spijt me dat ik jullie moet lastig vallen met een vervelende mededeling, vooral voor jou Lulu', zei Perkamentus.

'Het is het beste dat jullie allemaal even meekomen', zei Anderling. We gingen schoorvoetend met Anderling mee richting de ziekenzaal en een angstig gevoel bekroop me langzaam alsof het me aan het besluipen was. 'Ik waarschuw jullie, dit zou een schok voor jullie zijn', zei Anderling.

Ik zag een gedaante dat helemaal versteend was. Ik kwam dichterbij. 'London', zei ik geschokt. London was versteend. Ze was zo stijf als een plank. Ze had een geschokte uitdrukking op haar gezicht en haar Toverdrankboeken nog in haar hand. Ik ging op de rand van haar bed zitten.

'Oh London', zei ik mistroostig. George hield me even in zijn armen en troostte me. Ik voelde een traan over mijn wang rollen en al snel volgde er meer. 'Het spijt me', zei Anderling en ze had ook een snik in haar stem. Iets wat ik bij Anderling nog nooit had gehoord.

'London toch', zei Hermelien en bij haar liepen ook de tranen over haar wangen. Ron en Harry waren ook in shock. 'Dit is de tweede aanval', zei Anderling en ze wees naar nog een andere jongen die ook versteend was. 'Haast Onthoofde Henk is ook versteend, maar we weten nog niet hoe we die moeten redden aangezien hij al dood is', zei Anderling. 'Zeg dat woord niet alstublieft', zei ik wanhopig. 'Sorry', zei Anderling en nu liep een traan over haar wangen.

Perkamentus kwam plots binnen en daarachter professor Sneep. 'London', zei Perkamentus geschokt. Ik was even vergeten dat London de dochter van Perkamentus was. Het verbaaste me dat wij het eerder wisten dan Perkamentus.

Ik maakte even plaats voor hem en hij ging nu op de bedrand van Londons bed zitten. 'London', zei Sneep triest. Hij ging aan de andere kant van het bed zitten en wreef even over de verstijfde hand van London. 'Op het verkeerde moment op de verkeerde plek', zei hij. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Ik wist niet dat ze zo close waren geworden nadat ze samen toverdranken hadden. Maar kennelijk dacht Sneep wel dat ze iets meer waren dan de normale verhouding tussen een leraar en een leerling.

De hele dag was lach ik in mijn hemelbed naar het plafon te staren. Harry, Ron en Hermelien zaten een plan te maken hoe ze nu de Wisseldrank moesten maken en ik vond het prima, ik deed alles voor London en ik wist dat ze ook hetzelfde voor mij zou doen.

Ik had op een aanplakbiljet gezien dat ze een duelleerclub gingen oprichten om je te leren verdedigen en ik was van plan om daar naar toe te gaan. Ook al werd het gegeven door Smalhart en Sneep. Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Fred en George gingen er ook naar toe. Niet omdat ze nou zo'n fan waren van Smalhart en Sneep, maar voor London. Als een soort eerbetoon.

Ik miste London vreselijk de daarop volgende dagen. Ik kon me niet meer zo goed concentreren op de lessen en ik kreeg een paar keer een uitbrander van Smalhart, maar die eikel kon me niets schelen. Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden de Toverdrank uit Sneeps kantoor gekregen, hij gaf het gewoon aan hun alsof hij wist wat ons plan was. En we waren er nu mee bezig op het toilet van Jammerende Jenny.

Jenny jammerde echt de hele dag door en ik snap niet hoe je zo met jezelf kon leven als geest zijnde. Je kan toch op z'n minst bij andere gaan spoken, of zoals Foppen geintjes uithalen met leerlingen, of net zoals de andere spoken doen. Een sterfdagparty houden. Maar nee, Jenny zat opgeschept met zichzelf en wij dus ook. Zucht.

Hermelien was de ster in Toverdranken op dit moment. Wat zij allemaal kon, dat was verbazingwekkend, ik dacht dat London goed was, nou was die ook erg goed, maar Hermelien was ook erg goed moest ik toegeven.

De drank vorderde snel en binnen een maand was de drank klaar. 'Hoe moeten we stukjes van Kozel en Kwast te pakken krijgen?', vroeg Ron. 'Heb ik al voor gezorgd', zei Hermelien en ze pakte 4 cakjes. 'Het is gevuld met een simpel slaapmiddel', zei Hermelien. 'Geniaal', zei Ron bewonderend.

Hermelien en ik deden de twee meisjes Zwadderaars na. Hermelien ene Margriet Bullemans en ik Patty Park. Hermelien had al een haar te pakken gekregen en de cakejes moesten alleen gegeten worden en ik wist niet of Patty Park net zo'n vreetzak was als Korzel en Kwast.

We kwamen alledrie succesvol terug met haren. Die deden we in de bekers die vol Wisseldrank zaten. 'Bah, Korzel sap', zei Ron vol walging. Hij had een soort groene drap gemaakt.

'Voor London', zei ik. Ik hief mijn glas op dat echt vreselijk bruin achtig eruit zag. 'Voor London', herhaalde iedereen. We namen een slok en de drank brandde in mijn mag en borrelde. Ik voelde me misselijk worden. Iedereen behalve Harry en ik rende naar de toiletten om te gaan overgeven. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel. Plotseling was ik een lelijk meisje met bruin haar. Een Zwadderaar. Een lelijke Zwadderaar. Patty Park.


	10. Hermiones Mistake

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik pakte een Zwadderich Zweinstein gewaad en trok die aan. Mijn Zwadderich speld zat op mijn borst. 'Wauw', zei Harry bewonderend toen hij zichzelf in de spiegel bekeek. Hij was Korzel. De echte Korzel, Kwast en Margriet Bullemans en Patty Park hadden we verborgen in een kast.

'Goed we gaan, we hebben anders veel te veel tijd verspild door onszelf te bewonderen', zei ik. Ron kwam de toiletten uit en bekeek zichzelf. 'Sodeknetter', zei hij en hij grijnsde net zoals Korzel, dom.

'Hermelien, kom je mee?', vroeg ik. 'Ik denk dat ik toch niet mee ga', zei Hermelien met een klein stemmetje. 'Hermelien, jij hebt deze drank bereid, je moet wel mee gaan hoor', zei Ron. Ik knikte. 'Nee, gaan jullie maar, ik wacht hier wel', zei Hermelien. Jammerende Jenny giechelde luid.

'Kom we gaan, we moeten die leerlingenkamer nog vinden', zei ik. We liepen naar de Grote Zaal in de hoop Malfidus tegen te komen en inderdaad. Maar eerst kwamen we Percy Wemel tegen. Een van de broers van Ron, hoofdmonitor.

'Wat moet jij hier', zei Ron, Korzel. 'Ik ben toevallig klassenoudste, ik word heus niet aangevallen', zei Percy en hij stak zijn borst vooruit. Ik mocht die broer van Ron echt niet.

'Korzel en Kwast, oh hai Patty. 'Hebben jullie je weer vol zitten vreten in de Grote Zaal', zei de lijzige stem van Malfidus. Harry en Ron (Korzel en Kwast) knikte dom. 'Wat doe jij hier Wemel', sneerde Malfidus. 'Let op je toon Malfidus', zei Percy en hij knarste met zijn tanden en liep weg.

'Eikel', zei Malfidus en hij ging ons voor naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. 'Die Wemels denken dat ze alles kunnen maken, bloedverraders zijn het', zei Malfidus. Ik zag dat Ron zijn vuisten balde.

'Goed, kom we stelen even de beste plekken, wegwezen jij', zei Malfidus tegen een eerstejaar van Zwadderich die zich snel uit de voeten maakte.

Het was duidelijk wie hier de regels uit maakte. Malfidus. 'Je zou wel denken dat ze weten wie er achter die aanvallen zitten, die Perkamentus nu ook al, het word echt gevaarlijk op Zweinstein', zei Malfidus.

'Maar Draco, weet jij dan niet wie er achter die aanvallen zit?', vroeg ik. 'Je weet best dat ik geen idee heb, dat heb ik gister nog gezegd, je moet wel opletten wat ik zeg. 'Mijn vader zei wel een ding, De Geheime Kamer was 50 jaar geleden voor het eerst geopend en toen ging er een modderbloedje dood, het is alleen een kwestie van tijd dat er weer iemand de pijp uit gaat, wat mij betreft is het die Griffel', zei Malfidus.

Ik balde nu ook mijn vuisten. 'Wat is er toch met jullie', zei Malfidus. 'Buikpijn', zei Harry vlug. 'Maar denk je niet dat Perkamentus weet wie er achter die aanvallen zit', zei Harry. 'Perkamentus, hij is het ergste wat Zweinstein ooit overkomen is', zei Malfidus.

'Niet waar!', riep Harry plotseling. 'Niet waar Kwast, ken jij dan een nog grotere sukkel die hier rond loopt', zei Malfidus. Korzel (Ron) schudde zijn hoofd. Harry (Kwast) slikte. 'Harry Potter', zei hij voorzichtig. Tot onze verbazing knikte Malfidus. 'Ja heel goed Kwast, inderdaad, St. Potter, iedereen denkt dat hij een soort heilige is of zo', sneerde Malfidus.

Hij draaide zich om. En toen zag ik het. Rons haar werd langzaam weer rood. 'Je haar', fluisterde ik. 'Die van jou', zei hij. We veranderede weer terug in onszelf. 'We rende naar de trappen om de leerlingenkamer uit te komen.

'Ziekenzaal, buikpijn', kreunde we nog even tegen Malfidus hij draaide zich niet op of om.

'Pff dat scheelde niets', zei Ron toen we weer op de toiletten waren. 'Hermelien kom eruit, we hebben een hele hoop te vertellen', zei Ron opgewonden. 'Ga toch weg', zei Hermelien. Jammerende Jenny gleed door de deur heen. Ik had haar nog nooit zo vrolijk gezien.

'Oh wacht maar tot jullie haar zien, ze ziet er echt vreselijk uit', zei ze giechelend en ze opende de deur. 'Hermelien', zei ik voorzichtig en ik schrok toen ik haar zag. Hermelien was in een kat veranderd. 'M...Margriet Bullemans moet een kat hebben, het was k...kattenhaar wat op haar mantel zat', zei Hermelien. 'Moet je me zien', zei ze triest. Ze had grote groene kattenogen gekregen. 'Kijk die staart dan', zei Ron. Ik keek meteen naar de staart.

'Kom, we brengen je naar de ziekenzaal, madame Plijster stelt nooit veel vragen', zei ik vlug en ik hielp Hermelien uit het toilet.


	11. The Duelling Club

**POV Sneep**

* * *

Ik was een beetje van slag na de aanval op London. Ik had me in haar vergist. Ze was een leuke leerling om mee te werken. Je kon heel leuk met haar praten en met haar werken.

De dagen nadat ze versteend was vond ik het moeilijk om naar de Wisseldrank te kijken. Daarom had ik het maar aan haar vrienden gegeven, ik had geen flauw idee wat ze er mee wilde doen, maar ik mocht haar beste vriendin Lulu wel.

En nu wilde Smalhart persee een duelleerclub oprichten. Het was echt een eersteklas eikel die Smalhart. Ik kon hem in elk geval niet uitstaan en ik was niet de enige van zowel de leraren als de leerlingen. Alleen sommige meisjes lagen vaak in katzwijm bij hem.

Ik had geen idee wat ik hier mee moest omgaan. Met het feit dat London versteend was bedoel ik. London deed iets met me. Ik was er nog niet echt achter wat het precies was.

Ik liep naar de Grote Zaal waar alle tafels aan de kant waren geschoven en alleen maar een ruimte was om te duelleren. Ik had zo'n flauw vermoeden dat Smalhart iets wilde demonstreren en ik was dus echt niet van plan om hem te laten winnen in het bijzijn van alle leerlingen en sommige leraren.

Smalhart kwam het podium op. 'Goed, welkom allemaal', zei hij en hij gooide een lila mantel af en gooide die in het publiek. Meteen kwamen er een aantal meiden gillend op af. Smalhart lachte zijn witte tanden bloot. Ik grimaste.

'Welkom bij de eerste ronde van dit duelleer clubje, ik ben zo vrij geweest om een assistent in mijn armen te slaan, welkom professor Sneep. Ik grimaste nog een keer en hoorde Ron iets tegen Harry zeggen. _'Zou het niet geweldig zijn als ze elkaar afmaakte'._

Ik pakte mijn toverstok. 'Professor Sneep en ik zouden jullie graag een kleine demonstratie willen geven van onze toverkunsten en daarna worden jullie in paren verdeeld', zei Smalhart. Ik hief mijn toverstok op en boog met veel pijn en moeite. Buigen naar iemand als Smalhart is bijna onmogelijk.

'1, 2, 3', zei Smalhart en ik hief mijn stok nog hoger op. 'Expelliarmus', riep ik en Smalhart werd in de lucht gesmeten en kwam met een knal op de grond terecht.

Ik voelde me er eigenlijk wel goed bij door Smalhart op de grond te werpen. Smalhart kroop overeind en wreef over zijn armen. Hier en daar werd er gelachen. 'Heel goed professor Sneep, maar ik had het al kunnen zien aankomen en u gemakkelijk kunnen pareren', zei Smalhart en hij grijnsde even.

Ik walgde echt van deze gast. Zo'n zelfingenomen kwal. 'Misschien is het een beter idee om de leerlingen eerst te leren hoe ze spreuken het beste kunnen blokkeren', zei ik. 'En ja, prima suggestie professor', zei Smalhart luid. 'Eens zien, twee vrijwillegers, Watford en Wemel?', stelde Smalhart voor. 'Ik denk dat het beter is om Wemel maar te laten kijken, zijn stok heeft al genoeg schade aangericht, dadelijk kunnen we mevrouw Watford in een lucifer doosje afvoeren', zei ik.

'Iemand van mijn afdeling misschien, Malfidus', zei ik en ik stuurde Malfidus het podium op. 'Prima keuze, succes mevrouw Watford en meneer Malfidus', zei Smalhart. Lulu klom het podium op en liep in de richting van Malfidus. Woedend en wel.

Ze hield haar toverstok in de aanslag. 'Alleen ontwapenen', zei Smalhart vlug. Hij besefte ook dat Lulu en Malfidus elkaar wel eens zouden kunnen verwonden.

'Goed, ik tel tot drie, 1, 2...', begon Smalhart. Maar Malfidus vuurde al een spreuk op Lulu af die werd in de lucht gesmeten en kwam met een klap op de grond terecht. 'Valsspeler!', werd er overal geroepen tegen Malfidus. Lulu was woedend en krabbelde vlug weer overeind.

'Expelliarmus', riep Lulu en ze vuurde dezelfde spreuk als ik af op Malfidus, nu was het zijn beurt om in de lucht gesmeten te worden.

Malfidus kreunde en ik trok hem woedend overeind. Ik wilde niet dat een leerling van Zwadderich bekend stond om zijn zwakheid. Malfidus hield zijn stok weer in de aanslag en vuurde een nieuwe spreuk af. '_Serpensortia_', riep Malfidus. Er schoot een slang uit zijn toverstok.

Lulu keek eerst verschrikt en toen begon ze iets vreemds te fluisteren. Iets in een taal wat ik nog nooit gehoord had. Ik wist meteen wat het was toen de slang reageerde. Het was Sisselspraak. Lulu Watford was een sisseltong.

London Perkamentus was een transformagier, Lulu Watford een Sisseltong, het moest niet gekker worden hier op Zweinstein. Ik ruimde de slang vlug op voordat er nog meer angstige gezichten kwamen. Joost Flets Frimel was al doodsbang doordat de slang hem wilde aanvallen.

Iedereen keek Lulu aan en zij rende het podium af en de zaal uit.

Toen was het einde duelleerclubje voor vandaag. Ik ging nog even op bezoek bij London. Ik hoopte dat er niemand was. Er was gelukkig niemand. Ik had een bloemetje tevoorschijn getoverd en zette die in een vaas. Ik streelde even over haar versteende haar.

'We gaan je zo snel mogelijk genezen', zei ik zachtjes en ik drukte zachtjes een kus op haar ijskoude versteende wang.


	12. Hagrids Clue

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Mijn dagen daarna waren erg pijnlijk. Ik werd er van beschuldig Joost Flets-Frimel te hebben bedreigd, terwijl ik de slang juist er van probeerde weerhouden. Het bleek dat Harry ook Sisselspraak kon en de slang ook stond weg te houden bij Joost. Ik had het niet eens gemerkt.

'Wat nou als een van ons werkelijk de erfgenaam van Zwadderich is, ik bedoel maar, wat weet ik eigenlijk van mijn ouders', zei ik. 'Nee joh, maak je daar alsjeblieft geen zorgen over', zei Harry die zich duidelijk wel zorgen erover maakte. 'Moeten we niet eens een keertje naar Sneep gaan om...', begon Hermelien. 'Nee', zeiden Ron en ik inkoor.

'Het was maar een idee hoor', mokte Hermelien. We zaten in de bieb en we hadden lekkere luie stoelen gepakt en waren van plan om te gaan leren voor onze examens. Maar ik kon mijn gedachten er niet bij houden en al die blikken die ik naar me toe kreeg waren niet prettig.

'Kom we gaan naar Hagrid', zei ik plotseling. Het was een ingeving al wist ik niet waarom. 'Ik moet wel mijn mantel meenemen voor de zekerheid, de avondklok gaat bijna in', zei Harry. 'Ja, doe maar', zei ik en ik wist dat het met niets kon schelen of ik betrapt werd of niet.

We liepen naar Hagrids hut. We klopte op de deur. 'Oh jullie zijn 't', zei Hagrid opgelucht. 'Verwachtte je iemand anders dan', zei Ron verbaasd. 'Nou eh eerlijk gezegd, kom d'r in, kom d'r in, jullie vast wel even een koppie thee', zei Hagrid. 'Nou Hagrid, we hadden eigenlijk een aantal vragen over de Geheime Kamer', zei ik.

'Ik dacht al dat jullie er vroeg of laat zouden achterkomen', zei Hagrid somber. Er werd opnieuw op de deur geklopt. 'Vlug onder de mantel', zei Hagrid en wij deden de mantel om en gingen in een hoekje in de kamer staan. Wie er nu binnen kwamen geloof je nooit. Cornelis Droebel en Perkamentus kwamen binnen.

'Goedenavond professor', zei Hagrid beleefd. 'Goedenavond Hagrid', zei Perkamentus en hij keek niet blij, maar ja wat wilde je, zijn dochter ligt in de ziekenzaal, versteend door het monster van de Geheime kamer. 'Hagrid, 2 aanvallen', zei Cornelis Droebel vertwijfelend. 'Maar Minister u weet dat ik nooit, Perkamentus u weet ook dat ik nooit...', begon Hagrid. 'Cornelis, ik wil nog even zeggen dat Hagrid mijn volledige vertrouwen geniet', zei Perkamentus.

Er kwam nog iemand onuitgenodigd het houten huisje binnen. 'Oh je was er al Droebel, goed zo', sneerde een ijzige stem die me eng bekend voor kwam. 'Lucius Mafidus, de vader van Draco', fluisterde Ron. 'M'n pa werkt met hem', fluisterde hij nog.

'Het lijkt me 't beste als we Hagrid meenemen voor een tijdje', zei Droebel. 'Meenemen, toch niet naar Azkaban hoop ik', zei Hagrid verschrikt en zijn gezicht werd helemaal bleek. Je zag de angst zelfs door zijn baard heen. 'De Dementors van Azkaban benne niet de vriendelijkste', zei Hagrid.

'Het is alleen maar tijdelijk Hagrid en zodra de dader gepakt is laten we je weer gewoon vrij, met onze excuses uitraard, het Ministerie moet iets doen, we moeten niet bekend staan als een Ministerie dat niets doet aan die aanvallen', zei Droebel en hij legde het aan Hagrid uit alsof hij een klein kind was dat het niet begreep. Ik vond het Ministerie persoonlijk nogal laf op dit moment.

'Oh professor Perkamentus ik heb nog iets voor u', zei Lucius Malfidus. 'Het lijkt het bestuur beter dat je opstapt', zei Lucius lijdzaam. 'Wat', zei Droebel en dit was duidelijk zijn bedoeling niet. 'Een schorsingsbevel, getekent door alle bestuursleden', zei Lucius langzaam. Perkamentus pakte het rustig aan. 'Met Perkamentus weg kan je helemaal de boel gaan sluiten', zei Hagrid woedend.

Ik had Hagrid nog nooit zo woedend en bang tegelijk gezien.

'Oh iemand mot Muil te eten geven wanneer ik weg ben', zei Hagrid vlug. Hij keek eventjes naar de hoek waarin wij verborgen waren. 'En als iemand nog iets te weten wilt komen, mot die gewoon de spinnen volgen, jep, volg de spinnen', zei Hagrid en hij liep samen met Perkamentus naar buiten.

Zodra ze uit het zicht waren deden wij de mantel af. 'Nu zijn echt de rapen gaar, geen Perkamentus meer op Zweinstein, ik kan mijn doodvonnis wel tekenen', zei Ron woedend. 'Ik bedoel, wat moeten we doen', vervolgde hij iets rustiger.

'Je hebt Hagrid gehoord', zei ik langzaam. 'Volg de spinnen', maakte Harry mijn zin af. 'De eh spinnen', zei Ron angstig. 'Wat is er nou met jou en spinnen', zei Hermelien giechelend. 'Nou mijn broer Fred heeft mijn teddybeer toen ik klein was in een reuzespin veranderd. Het is niet leuk om te zien dat je teddybeer 8 armen te veel heeft', zei Ron. Hermelien en ik giechelde. 'Dat is niet grappig', zei Ron.

We liepen met z'n vieren naar buiten de inmiddels inktzwarte nacht in.


	13. Aragog

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De spinnen volgen is echt niet iets dat je in je vrije tijd wilt doen. Maar dat wil je alleen doen als je het nodig is om levens te redden.

Ik zat met mijn gedachten een beetje ergens anders. Ik was een Sisseltong. En natuurlijk worstelde ik daarmee. Ik zou zo de afstammeling kunnen zijn van Zwadderich.

Ron zat te kreunen bij iedere stap die hij zette. 'Spinnen, vreselijk spinnen, waarom kan het gewoon niet volg de vlindertjes zijn', zei Ron.

'Ach stel je niet zo aan', zei ik.

We gingen een soort holle boom in. Ik hoorde wat klikkende geluiden en ik had zo'n vermoeden. Harry wist toevallig dat er een monster was dat Aragog heette, dat had die Vilijn laten zien in het dagboek toen hij Hagrid ervan beschuldigde de geheime kamer te hebben geopend.

'Volg de spinnen', gruwde Ron nogmaals. 'Echt hoor, mijn beste vriendin is versteent en jij bent bang voor spinnen, kijk maar uit wanneer jij die slang ziet', zei ik bits. Ik besefte dat die opmerking er een beetje stom uit kwam. 'Sorry Ron, ik zou ook als de dood voor spinnen zijn als mijn broer mijn teddybeer in een reuze spin heeft veranderd', zei ik.

'Geeft niet, je hebt ook wel een beetje gelijk, jou beste vriendin is versteent en ik zit hier te mopperen over spinnen', zei Ron grijnzend. Vanaf dat moment liepen wij naast elkaar. We volgde de spinnen naar een soort andere holle boom. Ik had het gevoel dat we onder het Verboden Bos zaten, een soort ondergrondse tunnel.

Toen kwam er iets groots en harigs met heel veel poten dichterbij. 'Hagrid', zei het. Het was de reuze spin. 'Nee wij zijn het, vrienden van Hagrid', zei ik en ik zei dat een stuk moediger dan ik me voelde. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe dit voor Ron moest zijn.

'Vrienden voor Hagrid, Hagrid heeft nog nooit vrienden van hem naar de vallei gestuurd', zei de Aragog. 'U bent Aragog toch', zei Harry aarzelend. 'U, wat was Harry toch weer beleefd en dat tegen zo'n monsterlijk wezen', bedacht ik me. 'Dat klopt', zei de spin klikkend met zijn kaken. Dat was vooral een angstaanjagend geluid.

'Vrienden van Hagrid zei je, waarom komen jullie naar onze vallei?', vroeg Aragog nieuwsgierig klikkend met zijn kaken. Dat geluid leidde me af. 'Hagrid zit in de problemen', zei Harry. 'Ze denken dat hij het was die 50 jaar geleden de Geheime Kamer heeft geopend', zei Harry vlug.

'Dat is een leugen', zei Aragog klikkend met zijn kaken. Er kwamen meer klik geluiden dichterbij en ik zag dat Ron angstig om zich heen keek en ik keek zelf ook niet al te dapper geloof ik. 'Harry', kreunde Ron. Harry negeerde Ron.

'Dus u weet niet wat het monster in de kamer is, u bent niet het monster', zei Harry. 'Nee, ik ben in het kasteel geboren, Hagrid heeft me verborgen gehouden in een kist, waarin ik ben opgegroeid, wij spinnen spreken niet over het monster, het is te gruwelijk', zei Aragog. 'Harry', kreunde Ron opnieuw. 'Wat', zei Harry en hij draaide zich om om te kijken waar we allemaal naar keken. Ik was een tikje afgeleid door de honderden spinnen die naar beneden kwamen aan een draadje spinrag. En de spinnen die naar voren kropen alsof we een soort prooi waren. Volgens mij kon ik het het woordje 'soort' wel weg laten. We waren een prooi. Levend en wel.

'Goed, nou eh bedankt, dan gaan we nu maar', zei Harry vlug. 'Gaan, dat dacht ik niet, mijn zoons en dochters doen Hagrid geen kwaad omdat ik dat hun beveel, maar ik kan hun geen vers vlees ontzeggen. Vaarwel vrienden van Hagrid', zei Aragog heftig klikkend met zijn kaken.

'Iemand nog briljante ideeën', zei ik wanhopig. 'Hermelien, jij bent de briljante hier', zei Ron.

'Ik weet niets', zei Hermelien met een klein trillerig stemmetje en ze hield haar toverstok in haar hand. Plotseling schenen er felle lichten door de bomen heen en een auto kwam op ons afstormen. Ik dacht even dat die ons ging aanrijden. 'Pa's auto', zei Ron opgelucht en de deuren gingen vanzelf open en we twijfelde niet om er meteen in te stappen.

De spinnen stormde op ons af en hun klikkende kaken waren nu nog angstaanjagender dan net. Het was echt dood eng. Ron werd gegrepen door een spin, maar Hermelien riep de spin weg met een spreuk die recht op de spin belandde. Toen gaven we gas en Ron wist hoe je moest vliegen met deze auto aangezien ze met deze naar Zweinstein zijn gevlogen. Dan was dit een eitje.

Eenmaal weer in Hagrids huisje waren we opgelucht dat we weer veilig uit het Verboden Bos waren. Ik rende de auto uit. 'Volg de spinnen, als Hagrid ooit nog uit Azkaban komt dan maak ik hem af, ik bedoel, wat zijn we daar wijzer geworden', zei Ron. 'We weten nu dat Hagrid de Geheime Kamer niet heeft geopend', zei Harry duister.


	14. The Chamber Of Secrets

**POV Lulu**

* * *

'Wat nou als het meisje wat vijftig jaar geleden gestorven is hier op Zweinstein is gebleven, ze bleef in de toiletten toch, wat nou als dat Jammerende Jenny was', zei Ron plotseling.

'Waarom heb ik daar zelf niet aan gedacht', zei Hermelien die haar handen voor haar kop sloeg en ze zat zelf over iets anders te puzzelen. Ik bekeek haar papiertje. Ze had iets opgezocht over de Basilisk die zich in de kamer bevond.

'Hoe kan zo'n vieze gore slang zich ongezien door Zweinstein verplaatsen?', vroeg ik. 'Pijpleiding', antwoordde Hermelien. 'Pijpleidingen', zei Ron verbaasd.

'Alle leerlingen onmiddellijk naar de leerlingen kamers gaan, alle leraren onmiddellijk naar de gang voor de Grote Zaal komen', klonk de stem van professor Anderling door de speakers.

Wij gingen natuurlijk niet naar de kamers, nee wij gingen naar de gang voor de Grote Zaal en verborgen ons achter een pilaar.

'Wat is er aan de hand', zei professor Stronk bezorgd. 'Het monster heeft een meisje meegenomen naar de Geheime Kamer, Zweinstein moet worden gesloten', zei Anderling.

'Wie Minerva, wie heeft het monster meegenomen', zei professor Sneep. 'Ginny Wemel', zei Anderling. Rons adem stokte. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe hij zich voelde.

'Sorry, heb ik wat gemist, ik was even ingedut', zei een irritante stem van Smalhart. 'Zo, jij hier, jou moment is aangebroken waarin jij mag uitblinken', zei Anderling. 'Mijn moment', herhaalde Smalhart. 'Ja, jij zei toch al maanden geleden dat je wist waar de Geheime Kamer lag', zei sneerde Sneep.

'Ja, ja, dat klopt', zei Smalhart stotterend en hij ging naar zijn kantoor. 'Zo die zijn we kwijt', zei Anderling.

'Kom we gaan naar Smalhart, kijken wat hij weet', zei Harry en we gingen naar Smalharts kantoortje.

Toen we aankwamen bij Smalharts kantoortje gingen waren we verbaasd alle koffers te zien. Zo te zien ging hij ergens naar toe. 'Professor, gaat u ergens heen', zei ik en ik was wanhopig, waarom ging onze Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leraar weg wanneer we hem 't hardst nodig hadden.

'Nou eigenlijk moet ik dringend weg', zei Smalhart. 'En mijn zusje dan', zei Ron wanhopig. 'Oh ja, dat is heel tragisch allemaal, maar niemand had iets over deze positie gezegd toen ik deze baan kreeg', zei Smalhart en hij borg nog wat spullen op.

'En al de dingen die u in uw boeken heeft gedaan', zei Harry. 'Boeken zijn misleidend beste jongen', zei Smalhart en hij pakte zijn toverstok. 'Er is een ding waar ik wel goed in ben en dat is vergetelheidsspreuken', zei Smalhart.

Maar wij hielden onze toverstokken al in de aanslag. 'Dat dacht ik niet, wij zijn met z'n vieren', zei ik.

'Kom we gaan naar Jenny toe', zei Harry langzaam. 'Om wat, om een praatje te maken, iedere keer als je maar een woord zegt begint ze te snikken', zei ik. 'Om haar te vragen hoe ze gestorven is en om de ingang naar de Geheime Kamer te zoeken', zei Harry.

We kwamen aan op de toiletten van Jammerende Jenny. Ze zat een beetje te jammeren. 'Hai Jenny', zei Harry voorzichtig. 'Oh hai Harry en vrienden van Harry, wat moet je', zei Jenny plotseling. 'Vragen hoe je gestorven bent', zei Harry.

'Oh het was vreselijk, ik zat op het toilet, precies hier, Olivia Spork had me gepest met mijn bril', zei Jenny. 'Er kwam iemand binnen en die zei iets in een zelfbedachte taal en ik zei dat hij moest oprotten en toen stierf ik', zei Jenny dramatisch.

'Zo maar, plotseling', zei Harry een beetje schamper. 'Ik weet alleen nog dat ik daar een grote paar gele ogen zag, bij die wasbak', zei Jenny en ze wees naar een van de wasbakken waar een symbool van Zwadderich op stond.

Harry draaide aan de kraan. 'Die heeft nooit gewerkt', zei Jenny opgewekt. 'Harry dit is het, de ingang van de geheime kamer', zei Ron opgewonden. 'Zeg iets in Sisselspraak', zei Hermelien.

'Ik kan het ook doen, als je wilt', zei ik voorzichtig. Hermelien draaide zich om. 'Ja, doe jij, jij bent ook een Sisseltong', zei Hermelien langzaam.

Ik ging voor de wasbak staan. 'Ga open', siste ik. 'Nee, ik kan je gewoon horen', zei Ron hoofdschuddend. Ik zei het opnieuw en dit keer was het onverstaanbaar voor mijn vrienden, behalve voor Harry.

De wasbak ging naar beneden en er verscheen een soort van tunnel. 'Ik weet zeker dat dit het is', zei ik.

'Ik weet het ook zeker, je hebt het gevonden', zei Harry. 'Jij ook hoor', zei ik grijnzend we keken naar Smalhart en grijnsde. 'Jij eerst', zei ik. 'Wat schieten we daar nou mee op', zei Smalhart angstig. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

We duwde hem het gat in en wachtte tot hij beneden was.

'Het is hier echt heel vies', zei een holle stem van beneden.

'Oké jongens, ik zie jullie beneden wel', zei ik. 'Succes', zei Harry. 'Jullie ook, hopelijk raakt er niemand gewond dit keer', zei ik. 'Vorig jaar London de Steen der Wijzen, dit jaar ik de Geheime Kamer, het moet niet gekker worden', mompelde ik.


	15. The Heir Of Slytherin

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik gleed naar beneden in een hele lange steile glijbaan. Ik hield mijn ogen dicht voor het geval ik die vieze gore grote Basilisk zag. Ik hoorde in de verte al ander gegil. Hermelien was ook naar beneden gegaan en daar achteraan Ron en Harry. Ik kwam met een smak op de grond. Smalhart bood zijn hand niet aan en ik krabbelde zelf overeind.

'Wow', zei Hermelien en ze smakte op de grond. 'Wat is dat', zei ze walgend en we keken naar de grond. We hadden beide onze toverstokken in de aanslag en hadden een lichtpuntje boven op onze toverstokken.

'Het zijn botten', zei Harry kortaf. Ron knalde tegen Harry aan. Die verloor zijn evenwicht en viel opnieuw op de grond. 'Sorry Harry', kreunde Ron. 'Geeft niets', zei Harry en hij krabbelde opnieuw overeind.

'Kom op we gaan', zei Harry resoluut en we liepen naar een andere kamer met Smalhart voorop. Die deed het bijna in zijn broek geloof ik.

'Sodeju, wat is dat', zei Ron en we liepen langs iets wat het meest leek op... 'Een slangenvel denk ik', zei ik. 'Dat ding moet minstens 100 meter zijn, of meer', zei Ron vol ontzag. We hoorde een knal en kennelijk was dit te veel voor Smalhart, hij was flauwgevallen.

'Hij is niet erg dapper vinden jullie ook niet', zei Ron en hij gaf een schop tegen Smalharts hoofd. Hij kwam met een ruk overeind en pakte Rons kapotte toverstok.

'Het avontuur eindigt hier jongens en meisjes', zei hij hijgend. Hij hield Rons kapotte staf op ons gericht. 'Iedereen zal horen hoe ik de kamer heb gevonden en hoe jullie helaas krankzinnig werden bij het zien van haar verminkte lichaam', zei Smalhart krankzinnig.

'_Amnesia Completa_', riep hij en de stok van Ron explodeerde en de tunnel stortte in. Het maakte een muur tussen Ron, Hermelien en Smalhart en Harry en mij.

Ik kuchte. 'Ron, Hermelien, zijn jullie oké?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, wij zijn oké, maar dat geldt niet voor die flapdrol hier', zei Ron. Ik hoorde gekreun.

'Oh hallo, wonen jullie hier?', vroeg de onmiskenbare stem van Smalhart. 'Nee', zei Ron. 'Harry, Lulu, Smalhart is zijn geheugen kwijt, wat moeten we doen', zei Ron. 'Haal de stenen weg zodat we er later door kunnen, wij gaan kijken of we Ginny kunnen vinden en redden', zei Harry.

'Ja goed', zei Ron. 'Deze plek is echt vet cool, weet je zeker dat je hier niet woont', zei Smalhart. Ik hoorde een ongelofelijke dreun. Kennelijk was Ron het gewauwel van Smalhart zat en had hem bewusteloos geslagen.

'We zien jullie later wel', zei ik dapperder dan ik me voelde.

Harry moest eerst nog wat in Sisselspraak zeggen om een deur open te krijgen. Ik had het ook aangeboden, maar Harry die wilde het graag doen.

We klommen samen op een trap en kwamen uit in een grote ruimte waar allerlei grote beelden stonden. Slangenbeelden. De tongen van de slangen staken eruit. Hun ogen leken je te bespieden en aan het eind van de ruimte stond een groot beeld van een man met een kalend hoofd en een baard.

Voor dat beeld stond weer een andere man dicht bij het lichaam van... 'Ginny', zei Harry en we rende naar Ginny toe.

'Oh Ginny wees niet dood, wees alsjeblieft niet dood', zei Harry en hij pakte het dagboek uit Ginny's handen en gaf het aan mij. Ik stopte he veilig weg in een van mijn zakken.

'Harry Potter', zei de jongen. 'En...', begon hij. 'Lulu Watford', zei ik. 'Lulu Watford', herhaalde hij. 'Is ze dood?', vroeg ik. 'Nee, ze leeft nog, maar nauwelijks', zei de jongen. 'Marten Vilijn', zei Harry plotseling. 'Dat klopt Potter, vijftig jaar in een herinnering bewaard gebleven', zei Vilijn.

'U behekste Ginny via het dagboek', zei Harry plotseling. 'Heel goed Potter', zei Vilijn. 'U liet haar de Geheime Kamer openen', zei Harry. Nu Harry het zei begon met mij ook te dagen.

'Precies Potter, ik heb Ginny de Geheime Kamer laten openen, ik heb jou naar het dagboek gelokt waar vijftig jaar van herinneringen van mij in staan, ik heb er voor gezorgd dat alleen jij het dagboek kon vinden toen kleine jonge Ginny Wemel hier bang werd voor de krachten van het boek, het was ongelofelijk saai om naar de zorgen van een tienermeisje te moeten luisteren terwijl ik bezig was met grootste plannen.

'Ik citeer, Marten het is fijn om iemand te kunnen vertrouwen zoals jij, Marten ik weet niet meer wat ik gisteren gedaan heb toen Anderling zei dat iedereen naar de leerlingenkamer moest komen Marten, 'Marten ik weet niet hoe ik onder de kippenveren kom, hoe komt al dat bloed aan mijn handen Marten', zei Vilijn met een hoog stemmetje.

'Maar ik was geduldig en ik deed alsof ik een goede vriend was, toen gooide ze het weg en kon alleen jij het natuurlijk vinden Potter, alleen jij en niet dat vriendinnetje van je', zei Vilijn en hij wees met een priemende vinger naar mij.

'Ik ben zijn vriendinnetje niet', zei ik tandenknarsend. 'Oh wat doet het er toe, je bent onbelangrijk', zei Vilijn grof. Hij pakte Harry's toverstok die hij in alle haast op de grond had gegooid toen hij naar Ginny wilde kijken.

'Geef me mijn toverstok', zei Harry woedend.

'Die heb je niet nodig', zei Vilijn en hij schreef in de lucht een aantal letters met Harry's toverstok. Marten Asmodom Vilijn. Toen zwaaide hij met zijn toverstok en stond er:"Mijn naam is Voldemort".

'Jij bent Voldemort', zei Harry. 'Precies ja, dacht je nou werkelijk dat ik die ordinaire Dreuzelnaam die mijn vader me had gegeven zou houden. 'Nee, ik koos een naam die niemand zou durven uitspreken, een naam die door iedereen gevreesd zou worden als op een dag ik de grootste tovenaar ter wereld zou worden', zei Vilijn en hij was nu echt krankzinnig.

'Albus Perkamentus is de grootste tovenaar ter wereld', schreeuwde Harry. Vilijns gezicht vertrok krampachtig. Maar hij grijnsde plotseling weer.

'Oh Potter jij komt vandaag toch echt aan je eind', zei hij. Vilijn keek naar de kalende man (dat standbeeld) en zei iets in Sisselspraak wat toevalligerwijs Harry en ik allebei konden verstaan.

'Sisselspraak zou je niet redden Potter, de Basilisk gehoorzaamt alleen mij', zei Vilijn en uit de bek van het standbeeld van de man kroop de meterslange slang.


	16. Much More Safe Now

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik rende weg voor de slang en struikelde bijna. Harry trok me mee en we struikelde beide bijna. Die slang was monsterlijk groot. Plots hoorden we gezang. Een grote vogel met prachtige goud rode veren zong. Het was Felix de Fenix. Ik had hem zo vaak gezien bij de vader van London. Perkamentus. Het was zijn vogel.

'Felix', zei ik blij. Hij liet iets zwarts vallen en zong toen nog een keer en maakte de Basilisk blind. Harry pakte de hoed en zette die op. Ik had geen idee waarom die dat deed. Maar er viel iets zwaars uit. Het was een prachtig zilveren zwaard met rode robijnen aan het gevest en er stond in gegraveerd 'Goderic Griffoendor'.

Harry hield het zwaard voor zich uit en vocht met de Basilisk en we rende weer verder en verder een tunnel in tot we werden ingesloten. 'Shit, geen uitweg', zei ik. Ik raapte een steen op. Die zou nog van pas kunnen komen. De slang had zijn bek open. Hij kon weliswaar niets zien, maar nog wel ruiken.

Ik bekeek mezelf. Ik zat onder het slijm en was vies en zat onder het bloed. Ik had geen idee hoe dat kwam. De slang boorde een van zijn giftanden in mij. Ik krijste het uit van de pijn. Harry joeg de slang uit het hol en ik sleepte mezelf naar de kamer. De tand was blijven zitten in mijn arm.

Ik trok de tand eruit en het bloedde flink en ik voelde me duizelig worden. 'Ja, verbazingwekkend he, hoe het gif van de slang zo snel door je aderen stroomt, nog even en ik ben weer herrezen', zei Vilijn.

Ik zag hoe Harry de Basilisk doodde met het zwaard. De slang viel met een plof neer. De hele kamer schudde mee.

Ik kreunde zachtjes van de pijn en besefte dat ik het dagboek van Vilijn nog in mijn zak had en ik had plotseling een ingeving. Ik pakte het dagboek voor de ogen van Vilijn en de giftand van de Basilisk.

'Stop nee, wat doe je', zei Vilijn. Ik stak de giftand door het dagboek heen. Vilijn krijste van de pijn. Hij verbrijzelde helemaal. Ik stak nog een keer met de tand in het dagboek. Opnieuw krijste Vilijn en ik stak nog een laatste keer en toen verdween hij met een knal.

'Wauw, goed gedaan', zei Harry bewonderend. Ik viel neer. Het gif van de Basilisk had mijn lichaam flink verzwakt. Ik grimaste eventjes. Ginny werd wakker.

'Hai Ginny', zei ik zachtjes. 'Lulu, oh je bloed, Harry', zei Ginny. 'Wat hebben jullie gedaan', zei ze. 'Oh Voldemort even verslagen', zei ik en ik hield het dagboek en de tand voor haar.

Ginny begon te snikken. 'Oh ik wordt van school gestuurd, pa en ma zullen zo woedend op me zijn, ik heb de Geheime Kamer geopend ik heb het monster vrij gelaten', snikte Ginny.

Plotseling hoorde ik hetzelfde gezang weer. Ik merkte dat ik mijn ogen niet meer goed kon open houden en dat ik elk moment weg kon vallen in een diepe oneindige slaap.

'Felix, je was geweldig, ik niet zo', zei ik triest. Felix hield zijn kop op mijn arm en huilde. Tranen drupte precies op mijn wond. Dat genas meteen. Ook voelde ik me steeds sterker worden en ik had het gevoel alsof ik de hele wereld aan kon.

'Natuurlijk, Felix zijn tranen hebben genezende krachten en ze kunnen ongelofelijk zware lasten dragen, dat heeft Perkamentus me wel honderd keer vertelt toen ik bij hem was', zei ik. 'Ben jij bij Perkamentus thuis geweest?', vroeg Harry. 'Natuurlijk, ik heb er de hele zomer gelogeerd zo ongeveer. London is zijn dochter weet je nog', zei ik.

'Oh ja', zei Harry vlug. 'Kom Ginny, dan gaan we naar buiten', zei Harry.

'Oh pa en ma zullen me vermoorden', zei Ginny nog steeds snikkend. We klommen de trap weer op en inmiddels hadden Ron en Hermelien de stenen weg gehaald. 'Ginny', riep Ron opgewonden en hij omhelsde zijn zusje. Ginny duwde hem weg en snikte nog luider.

'Oh Ginny', zei Hermelien ook opgewonden. Ik pakte de staart van Felix. 'Kom', zei ik dwingend. 'We moeten elkaar vasthouden en dan neemt Felix ons weer mee naar boven', zei ik. 'Felix, maar het is een vogel', zei Ron zwakjes.

'Een hele sterke vogel', zei Harry grijnzend. Smalhart pakte als laatste Rons voeten vast.

'Ongelofelijk dit lijkt net tovenarij', zei hij opgewonden. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en was dolblij dat we weer in het toilet van Jammerende Jenny stonden.

'Oh jullie leven nog', zei Jenny teleurgesteld. 'Niet zo teleurgesteld zijn', zei Ron boos. 'Oh nee, maar Harry ik had gedacht dat als je stierf je welkom was in mijn toilet hoor', zei Jenny. 'Oh nou eh bedankt Jenny', zei Harry aarzelend. 'Getver, ik geloof Harry dat Jenny een oogje op je heeft', zei Ron walgend. Jenny dook met een plons een van de toiletten in.

We liepen naar de kamer van Anderling waar heel veel publiek was. Inclusief London. 'London!', riep ik enthousiast en we rende op elkaar af en omhelsde elkaar.

'Wat hebben jullie gedaan?', vroeg ze bewonderend. 'Oh Voldemort een kopje kleiner gemaakt', zei ik en ik pakte het dagboek en de giftand. 'Wauw', zei een stem die ik heel goed kende als Perkamentus.

'Ginny!', krijste mevrouw Wemel die bij de haard had gezeten en duidelijk had zitten wachten met haar man meneer Wemel. Ze omhelsde hun snikkende dochter.

Harry en ik begonnen het hele verhaal te vertellen, over hoe we alles hadden ontdekt, over de Wisseldrank. Ik zag dat Sneep ook in een hoekje zat mee te luisteren. Hij keek opvallend vaak naar London die opvallend vaak zijn blik meed.

'Wat ik niet begrijp is hoe hij Ginny behekst heeft', zei Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen. 'Zijn d...d...dagboek', snotterde Ginny. 'Ik heb er het hele jaar in geschreven', zei Ginny snikkend.

'Maar Ginny, hebben we je dan helemaal niets geleerd, vertrouw nooit iets wat zelf kan denken of zien als het geen mensen zijn', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Hoe kom je er eigenlijk aan?', vroeg meneer Wemel.

'Ik d...dacht gewoon dat pa en ma het in mijn ketel hadden gedaan op de W...W...Wegisweg', snotterde Ginny.

'Dat was Lucius Malfidus', zei Harry meteen. 'Helaas hebben wij daar geen bewijs voor', zei Perkamentus hoofdschuddend. 'Een warme chocolademelk lijkt me en een dagje op de ziekenzaal', zei madame Plijster.

'Ik ben niet ziek', zei ik tegenstribbelend. 'Nee, laat ze maar naar hun slaapzalen gaan en uitrusten. Morgen is het feestmaal en dan heb ik een paar mededelingen voor iedereen', zei Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen.


	17. The Room Of Requirement

**POV London**

* * *

Ik was blij dat ik nog leefde. Ik had ook zo dood kunnen zijn dit jaar. Ik kan je zeggen dat het niet prettig is om zo veel van een jaar te missen.

Ik liep langs een muur een paar keer en wenste dat ik er in kon verdwijnen en toen verscheen er een deur. Ik keek verbaasd. Er was verder niemand te zien. Lulu die was nog op de slaapzaal aan het bijkomen van haar avontuur in de Geheime Kamer. Ik was zo trots op haar. Ik wilde haar nooit meer loslaten toen ik haar weer zag.

'De kamer van Hoge Nood', zei een stem achter me. Het was Sneep. Hij hield de deur voor me open. 'Je hebt hem gevonden, in je tweede jaar, knap hoor', zei hij. Ik glimlachte. Ik had hem ontlopen de laatste tijd, al wist ik niet zo goed waarom.

'Ik wilde eigenlijk even alleen zijn', zei ik. 'Sorry, ik moest je even zien', zei Sneep. Hij streelde even door mijn haar. Ik lachte aarzelend naar hem.

'Ik weet niet of je het weet, maar ik was...', begon Sneep. 'Op bezoek geweest in de ziekenzaal', zei ik en ik streek langs mijn wang waar hij gekust had.

'Ik zie je volgend jaar wel weer', zei ik en ik drukte vlug een kus op zijn wang. Ik vluchtte de kamer uit een verbaasde Sneep achterlatend.

Ik liep naar de Grote Zaal waar er meer mensen binnen stroomde en ik ging naast Lulu zitten die inmiddels ook was gearriveerd.

'Hai', zei ze ademloos en ze keek naar George. 'Waarom doe je zo moeilijk', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik weet het niet, misschien volgend jaar oké', zei ze en ze omhelsde me.

Perkamentus stond op. Ik was benieuwd wat hij zou zeggen. 'Voor we dit feestmaal beginnen heb ik nog een mededeling voor jullie allemaal, wegens de omstandigheden van dit jaar zijn alle examens dit jaar afgelast', zei Perkamentus.

Een oorverdovend geluid van gejuich klonk door de Grote Zaal. Ik was in mijn nopjes. Want hoe moest ik in hemelsnaam een examen maken terwijl ik de helft van het jaar heb gemist. Net zoals alle anderen die zijn versteend.

'En dan nu...', begon Perkamentus. Maar voor hij iets kon zeggen ging de deur open en kwam Hagrid binnen.

'Goedenavond iedereen, de uil die me de post kwam brengen was eerst volledig de weg kwijt', zei Hagrid en zijn kleine oogjes glinsterde. En hij liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor. De tafel van Ravenklauw zat ernaast en Lulu en ik konden prima mee luisteren en kijken.

'Als jullie er niet waren, dan zat ik nog waarschijnlijk in jeweetwel', zei Hagrid glimlachend. Harry stond op. 'Zonder jou is er geen Zweinstein', zei Harry ademloos. Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen en Harry omhelsde Hagrid eerst en klapte toen. Lulu en ik klapte ook. Net zoals Hermelien en Ron en daarna klapte alle leraren en toen volgde de hele Grote Zaal behalve de tafel van Zwadderich. Daar klapte er maar een paar.

Dit was het beste einde van een schooljaar ooit. Iedereen was gelukkig weer veilig en gelukkig.


End file.
